


【铁虫】非正常师生关系

by chanlamting



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: 彼得因为本叔叔去世而在酒吧买醉，在神志不清的情况下和陌生人发生了一夜情。彼得慌忙而逃，以为自己离开纽约去念书就不会和“那一夜”有任何牵扯，他并不知道和他发生一夜情的对象正正就是自己一直崇拜的教授托尼·斯塔克……#本文有轻微贱虫(Wade Wilson/Peter Parker)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #一夜情

Peter在这个晚上得知Uncle Ben去世的消息，无法接受这个事实的他离开了家。这是个下雨的晚上，Peter没有带伞，他浑浑噩噩地来到陌生的街区，然后看到眼前闪烁着霓虹灯的酒吧，他选择推门而入。

 

“先生，请出示您的身份证明。”

 

酒吧门前的保安Rhodes很尽职地把Peter阻拦在门外，眼前的男孩明显就是未成年！

 

Peter并没有反驳什么，只是默默地拿出钱包，然后从里面抽出自己的社会安全卡递给保安。

 

Rhodes皱着眉头看着社会保安卡，然后又看了看眼前这位男孩，他最终还是放了他进去。一个刚满18岁的男孩，对于酒吧这种成年人的玩意总是抱着不切实际的好奇心。Rhodes也没理由拒绝男孩的进入，不过他还是对男孩叮嘱了几句话——

 

“Hey! Boy! 如果你有任何需要的话请记得叫我们的任何一位员工，还有不要喝太多酒。”

 

Peter茫然地抬起头看着那位表情严肃的保安，他感受到来自这位黑人的好意，所以他还是给了对方一个微笑。

 

“Thank you.”

 

Peter从没有喝过酒，他可没想过自己是一杯醉的体质，他还喝了好多杯，酒劲都在最后上来了。

 

“你看到那边的那个男孩吗？”

 

这家叫做Friday的酒吧平时的客人大部分都是些熟客，还有少部分拥有VIP的资格。他们在Peter进来的那一刻就已经开始注意他了，一个足够年轻的男孩，他刚才没有带伞，所以全身都被雨淋到湿透，在酒吧内部昏暗暧昧的光线之下，男孩姣好的身材若隐若现。偏偏男孩那稚嫩的脸庞上透出的是茫然的神情，一双大大的眼睛包含的是未被社会污染的纯真。

 

而更糟糕的是，男孩似乎完全不清楚此刻自身的吸引力，他坐在吧台区域的那一排高椅上，男孩的身高本来就不高，可是他拥有一双纤细修长的腿。当他坐在高椅上，因为雨水的关系而紧绷的牛仔裤让大家能够更加清晰地看到男孩的腿型。男孩的臀部很挺翘，同时也很丰满，当他坐在没有椅背的高椅上时，臀肉遭到挤压，T-shirt的下摆很俏皮地紧贴在上方的布料上，露出男孩纤细的腰身，同时让他的臀部变得像水蜜桃一般诱人。

 

Peter的觉得头越来越晕，他很讨厌那些总是来打扰他的人，他现在想睡觉！

 

“不要来烦我！”

 

男孩的声音在整个酒吧响起，大家都把注意力放在男孩身上。可能是因为喝醉的关系，男孩的声音软软糯糯的，和他的外表很相称，真的就和小孩子一样可爱。

 

不过，大家的焦点并没有放在男孩好听的小奶音上，他们把注意力放在了站在他身旁的男人身上——他是这家酒吧的主人，名字是Tony Stark。

 

Tony从这个男孩踏进来的第一步开始，就已经把所有的注意力都放在男孩身上了。集花花公子·天才·大慈善家头衔以身的Tony Stark并不相信一见钟情，可是他相信自己的身体本能——他想操这个男孩。对一个人的性欲如此强烈，尤其是对方是个刚成年的男孩，Tony从未有过这种感觉。所以，在看着男孩傻傻地让喜欢恶作剧的调酒师Natasha替他选了一杯特调酒，他傻傻地喝下去，只是一杯而已，他就已经酔得神志不清了。

 

Friday有着两位驻唱，是一对姐弟，姐姐叫Wanda，弟弟叫Pietro。来自欧洲某国的姐弟有着独特的口音，两人的歌声就像深海的海妖一样让人产生如梦似幻的感觉。在这种幻梦般的环境之下，还有昏暗的灯光配合，男孩好像已经撑不住了——

 

Tony眼睁睁地看着男孩被前后来的几位男女骚扰，他的心中有股莫名的火气，于是他决定上前，他要邀请这个男孩，他要操这个男孩。

 

Tony没有在意男孩的那句驱逐的话语，他脸上挂起成熟的微笑，用挑逗的声音在男孩耳边耳语——

 

“I’m Tony. What is your name?”

 

Peter努力睁大那双褐色的眼睛，他茫然地看着眼前有分身术的男人。基于礼貌，别人告诉了你名字，那么你也要把自己的名字告诉别人，所以Peter用奶音说道：“I’m Peter.”

 

即使是视线模糊的情况下，Peter也能肯定对方是一个好看的人，而且不像其他人那样让他觉得讨厌。

 

Tony喜欢Peter的声音，这让他觉得心痒痒，如果不是因为这里有太多人，他真的很想直接把Peter按在酒吧台前操他。

 

“你累了吗？需要我送你去房间休息吗？” Tony觉得自己已经没办法浪费时间去和男孩调情了，他现在必须速战速决。

 

“休息？” Peter想起了刚进来时那名黑人保安的叮嘱——如果他有任何需要的话可以寻求员工的帮助，然后他点点头给了Tony一个傻傻的微笑：“麻烦你了！”

 

Tony满意地勾起一抹笑容，他扶着Peter的肩膀和腰，长着茧的手掌不动声色地抚摸着Peter的腰——很细，腰部肌肉很结实，是一个喜欢运动的男孩，最重要的是皮肤很光滑细腻，表面就好像有一股魔力一样，Tony根本不想把手移开。

 

“不要……不要放那里……好痒……” Peter扭了扭腰，他试图甩开放在他腰上的那只炽热的手掌。

 

“别动，你会跌倒的。” Tony继续在Peter耳边耳语，还顽劣地向那个精致的耳朵上吹了一股热气，热得怀里的人全身都颤抖了起来。

 

Peter被放在一张柔软的大床上，他看着上方闪着刺眼光芒的水晶灯，视线又模糊了起来。

 

“Kid，你要洗澡吗？”

 

“好……我要洗澡……” Peter从床上坐了起来，他挣扎着想站起来，无奈全身的力气都好像被抽走了一样，他的四肢变得软绵绵的，怎样都无法起来。

 

“呵——” Tony看着在床上像小蜘蛛一样挣扎的男孩，他那已经半干的T-shirt被蹭上胸膛，露出了瘦削却结实的腹部，Tony的眼色渐渐暗了下来，他上前把Peter拉到怀里，“我帮你洗澡吧。”

 

“好……好的，谢谢你……你真是个好人……”

 

Tony的眼神变得危险起来，而可怜的Peter却对此毫无知觉，他整个人靠在Tony身上，任由Tony带着他来到房间内的豪华浴室里。

 

“唔——”

 

Peter很乖巧地让Tony给他脱衣服，他的眼睛里始终透着懵懂的纯真，年轻的他还不知道这意味着什么——这意味着他将会被一个男人操得流泪。

 

比他想象中的一样漂亮，这个男孩身上的每一处就像是精致的艺术品一样，身体毫无赘肉，只有蕴含着力量的肌肉——并不夸张，却为人带来赏心悦目的感觉。

 

Tony低着头，他的手托起那根可爱的小东西，柱身干净，白皙间带着粉嫩，耻毛稀疏，一看知道是个连自慰都不多的乖宝宝。

 

“不要碰那里……痛……” Peter喝了酒的脸有点红，他挣扎着不让Tony碰他那处敏感的地方，有点粗粝的手掌让他感到不太舒服。

 

“要小便吗？” Tony在Peter耳边轻声笑道。

 

“要……”

 

Peter依旧茫然地看着Tony，他毫无知觉自己在被人非礼。Tony扶着Peter，把他带到马桶面前，然后一只手轻轻地扶着Peter的生殖器，轻轻地给那个圆润粉嫩的地方按摩，不一会儿就挤出了一些金黄色的液体。待Peter小便完之后，Tony贴心地给他抖了抖，然后用纸巾给他擦干净。

 

“好了，我们去洗澡吧。”

 

Peter刚碰到热水，他几乎整个人都要软在浴缸里里，Tony有点好笑地看着Peter，他及时把Peter拉住才不至于让他的小脑瓜沉进水里。

 

“Daddy...Daddy...我难受…”

 

Tony在给Peter放水洗澡的时候，他并不打算做些什么，即使他感觉自己已经硬了。可是，他肯定这是Peter的第一次，他觉得应该提供Peter一次完美的初夜。这是他身为年长者的义务，也是他自豪的地方，或许还带着些不知名的情绪。

 

“What?” Tony关了水，他再次听到Peter在喃喃细语。

 

“Daddy...我难受...”

 

Peter的声音带着浓重的鼻音，就好像哭过一样。Tony一开始因为Daddy这句话而觉得裤裆处硬得发疼，他低声咒骂了一声，“小东西，别以为装可怜我就可以放过你！你已经成年了，你得为你自己的行为负上责任！”

 

勾引了他，还想装可怜逃开吗？Tony用行动告诉Peter，这是不可能的事情！

 

Peter觉得很热，他挣扎着想从浴缸里出来。Tony觉得也洗够了，他现在性欲高涨，他粗暴地拉出挂在一旁的浴巾，随意地包裹在Peter身上，然后一把抱起Peter回到房间里了。

 

Tony把放在床柜里的润滑剂拿了出来放在热水中加热，然后开始吻着怀里几乎要熟睡的Peter。高超的吻技和丰富的技巧让他知道该如何挑起一个青涩男孩的情欲。他一只手搂着Peter的细腰，另一只手游走在Peter的胸口上，他用上了一点力道，白皙滑嫩的肌肤很快就被搓红了，淡得几乎没有颜色的乳头此刻因为刺激而充血，现在硬挺了起来，而且变成好看的粉红色。

 

“唔——” Peter觉得全身都很热，他试图扭动着身体想躲开热源，可是却怎样都躲不过。

 

Tony加大了力道钳制Peter，原本放在Peter胸口的手转而向Peter的双腿间，他起初轻轻地揉弄着那根可爱的小东西，随后就越来越粗鲁，原本白皙的柱身都发红了。Peter吃痛，他挣扎地越来越厉害了。Tony的眼神暗了暗，他退下身体，双手钳制着Peter的双腿逼迫他张成M字型，然后低下头把那根可怜的半硬小东西含进嘴里。

 

“哈——”

 

Peter尖叫了出来，双腿间的快感让他全身无力，和Aunt May住在一起的他很少自慰，而且他是校队，每天的课堂和训练就已经让他觉得很累了，几乎一回到家就倒床而睡，他对这方面的欲望很淡。直到今晚，他第一次感受到如此强烈的快感，未经人事的他迅速地到达了高潮。

 

Tony尝到了Peter的味道，有着淡淡的腥味，味道并没有到很难受的程度。他又压在Peter身上，捏着Peter的下巴吻了下去，强迫Peter吞下自己的精液。

 

“唔——” Peter并没有太用力反抗，刚才的高潮已经夺取了他全部的力气，现在他全身都陷入和高潮的余韵当中，受不得一点刺激。

 

可怜的Peter再次被挑逗得有反应，Tony拿起已经热好的润滑剂，前戏已经做得足够多了，现在必须进入正题。

 

Peter的柔韧性很高，他的一条腿被压到胸口处，他迷迷糊糊间感觉到什么温热的东西在自己的臀间游走，那个隐秘的地方有点不适的感觉。但是Peter很累，他想睡觉，所以他并没有太过在意那种奇异的感觉，直到他因此而获得了快感。

 

“啊——！”

 

Peter软软的尖叫声似乎是给Tony的一个讯号，Tony充满情欲的双眼看到Peter双腿间的性器再次恢复活力，他那四根手指在继续用力地攻击着那柔韧的穴口，直到那根可怜的小东西再次吐出混着白浊的前列腺液。Tony再也无法忍受了，这种前戏他并不是没有做过，不过他从未做过那么久，现在已经到了他的极限了，他肿胀的阴茎迫切地需要温暖紧致的地方。

 

润滑剂里混着助兴的药剂，Peter第一次受到如此强烈的情潮攻击，他刚恢复的神智又迷失在欲海里头，紧致的肠道在失去手指的扩张之后几乎是急不可耐地不断收缩，直到再次被粗大的东西进入。

 

Tony在进入之后并没有马上动，他紧绷着肌肉深深地呼吸着，这个男孩太紧了！他几乎就要射出来，在获得这个认知的时候，Tony马上控制着自己，他可不想这么丢脸，即使Peter不会知道！

 

“Daddy…你在哪里……我难受……” Peter的眼泪都被逼出来了，眼眶和鼻子都红红的，整个人可怜兮兮的。Tony看到Peter这种表情之后再也无法忍耐了，Peter那种忽然天成的纯真与诱惑真的很欠操，嘴里不断喊着“Daddy”，这让Tony有种触犯道德禁忌的快感！

 

“啊——哈——” Peter再也没有说话了，他现在只能哭着叫喊着，叫得很可怜，可是那种奶音却让Tony更加无法控制自己，他几乎要把Peter操到撞上床头柜上了。他用力地把Peter的双腿压成M字型，这样他才能看到那个粉嫩的穴口如何被他抽插，Tony精准地冲撞着Peter的前列腺点，Peter在没有抚弄的情况下射了，雪白的精液弹到Tony的腹部，大部分落在了Peter自己的胸腹上——这个像小天使一般纯洁的男孩被Tony给玷污了。

 

Tony在射精的时候紧紧地抓住Peter的两块丰满的臀肉，手感实在是太好了，Tony情不自禁地揉捏着，Peter的臀肉很快就出现了粉红的指印了，他再一次达到了高潮。

 

在3次高潮之后，从未尝试过如此频密又极致的快感的Peter，他再也受不住睡了过去，他太累了。不过，夜还很长，Tony并没有获得满足，所以他只好继续操他的男孩。

 

Peter醒来了，他觉得有点头疼，正当他想起身的时候，全身的肌肉都在叫嚣，Peter软下了身子躺会那张软绵绵的床上。他好不容易地看清四周的环境，昨晚疯狂的性爱缓缓地浮现在脑海里，画面很模糊，可是身体的记忆还有身上青青紫紫和大量的粉色点点告诉他，他和陌生人有一次很激烈的一夜情。

 

Peter一开始被吓得无法思考，随后则马上捡起床边已经皱了的衣服随便套上，他逃难一般离开了这个地方。他是这样安慰自己的，他很快就会去MIT了，很长一段时间都不会留在纽约，或许这样就不必面对一夜情的对象，况且他也不知道是谁，更不想知道是谁！

 

Tony面无表情地看着凌乱但空无一人的床，他拨通了Rhodes的电话——

 

“昨天那个男孩，你是不是知道他的全名？”

 

即使Rhodes再怎么强调Peter才刚成年，可是这也无阻Tony获得男孩的全名，Tony马上让自己的管家Jarvis去查这个男孩的资料了。

 

很好！非常好！

 

Tony挑着眉看着Peter的资料——曾就读中城高中，学业成绩极为优秀，是学校游泳队的队长，而且他是MIT今年的新生。Jarvis是很尽责的管家，他甚至把Peter近几年来，把Tony写过的所有论文都看过的记录全部都发给Tony。现在Tony只需要再给一点耐心，那么Peter进入了MIT之后就可以让他为所欲为了！


	2. Chapter 2

“Good bye, Peter. I will miss you.” May在Peter出门之前给了他一个拥抱，她最终还是忍不住哭了出来。

 

“Aunt May…” Peter很少看到May哭，May总是笑，最近一次的哭泣是得知Ben的死讯的时候，她坐在沙发上无声地哭，Peter在那一天逃出家门，他很后悔自己没有留在家里安慰May。

 

“I love you, Peter.” May摸了摸Peter的脸，Peter已经长大了，她不应该限制Peter的发展，或许她也是时候学会放手了。

 

Peter看着电脑上显示的资料，眼睛几乎都要瞪出来了，为什么上面显示的是他没有申请入宿！

 

“很抱歉，我们的宿舍要进行翻新工程，最近工人都忙着参与游行和罢工，所以目前的位置很空缺，而且现在已经过了申请期限了，我只能介绍你去一个不错的租屋中介——”

 

所以结果就是，Peter拖着行李茫然地走出学生宿舍，跟着宿舍管理员给他的地址来到一处事务所。

 

“Mr. Parker,是MIT的学生吗？”

 

接待Peter的是一位温柔漂亮的小姐，她叫做Karen。

 

“嗯……是的，我想尽量找学校附近的住处。”  Peter有点腼腆地说道。

 

“好吧——让我看看——你知道的，最近学生宿舍在做翻新工程，所以很多学生都已经提早找好校外的住处了。”

 

“远一点也没关系的！只要交通方便就可以！”

 

看到眼前紧张的男孩，Karen忍不住笑了出来，她马上安抚Peter说：“先别紧张，其实MIT附近还是有空余一间的外租房屋，不过这是一份合租合约，房主是MIT的一位教授，他表示不介意和学生合租，所以如果你觉得没问题的话，我等一下就可以带你去看房子。”

 

Peter其实对于合租伙伴是一名教授并没有太大的抗拒感，现在有房子可以租他就已经很高兴了！那里不仅价格优惠，而且地理环境真是好得不能再好了！在种种优点的冲击下，Peter完全没有想过——为什么一名教授会想和学生合租这个问题。

 

Peter有点局促地站在Karen身后，在Karen按了几次门铃之后，Peter又开始紧张起来了，毕竟合租人是一名货真价实的MIT教授！他还不知道之后会不会上到教授的课啊！

 

“Yes？”

 

当门被打开的时候，Peter挂在手臂上的外套直接滑落在地板上，他目瞪口呆地看着开门的人，这名MIT教授就是他一直崇拜的偶像Tony Stark！

 

“Dr. Stark! 我我我我我我是您的粉丝！我看过你的所有论文和著作！”

 

“你是这一届的新生吗？赶快进来吧，别一副震惊的样子！” Tony假装很亲切地替Peter接过行李，然后邀请Peter进来，还趁Peter不注意的时候和Karen打了个眼色。

 

“Okay, kid, 你的表情已经告诉我你是我的超级粉丝了！现在先进来看一看环境吧，毕竟你4年都要住在这里——” Tony好笑地看着一脸傻样的Peter。

 

“不不不，我只要住1年就好了！等下个学年我申请到宿舍之后就会搬走的！” Peter连忙澄清一下，“我不想麻烦到您！”

 

“好吧——我们先不谈这个。” Tony很机智地没有继续以上话题，反正再怎样他还是有1年的时间去准备，他有很多种方法可以让Peter和他一起住4年。

 

Tony一直很亲昵地搂着Peter的肩膀，这让Peter觉得很不自在，不过看到Tony在很热情地介绍着这间房子的时候，Peter还是选择了闭嘴。

 

“这里是你的房间，我已经让人整理好了——旁边就是书房，平时是我一个人用的，不过我不介意你进来读书，我相信你会喜欢里面的藏书的。”

 

Tony说着就让书房外的虹膜扫描仪扫描自己的眼球，之后把Peter带进了书房。Peter把这一整房的书冲击得不轻，他一看到绝版的书就马上尖叫着跑了过去，以至于流连忘返到不知时日，而且还兴奋地和Tony讨论一些他的论点，等到两人意识过来的时候，是Karen在外面透过通讯器提醒两人现在是晚餐时间。

 

“原来现在已经这么晚了——” Tony看向Peter，“如果你不介意的话，我们一起吃晚餐？”

 

“这样……这样会不会太麻烦你了……” Peter觉得有点尴尬。

 

“我们之后都要住在一起，现在还是早点习惯一起生活吧！” Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀，直接把他带出门了。

 

“Mr. Stark and Mr. Parker, 如果你们没有问题的话，随时都可以过来签合约，或者我过来也没问题。” Karen贴心地提醒两人。

 

“差点忘了合约——Peter，那你这几天先在这里住下来吧，我们礼拜六早上10点过去签合约怎样？”

 

“好……好的！谢谢您，Dr. Stark！”

 

“好了，不用总是叫我Dr.，你直接叫我Tony就好了。”

 

“这……这样不太好吧，我叫你Mr. Stark好了。” 面对Tony的亲切，Peter感到十分局促，要知道这个男人在学术界还有各种方面都是我行我素，而且从来不会顾虑他人的想法的。

 

“Okay，你喜欢就好。” Tony很随意地耸耸肩，透过之前的资料还有刚才的交谈，他基本可以知道Peter其实是一个很腼腆的男孩——而且Peter好像不知道那晚一夜情的对象是他？

 

Tony看着穿着牛仔裤和T-shirt的Peter，他的目光时不时会落在Peter那丰满的臀部上，他一直想念着那天的滋味，这是他之后找谁都没办法再次体验的绝顶经验，而且他看到以往的那些床伴，性质几乎都退了一大半了，每一次都是匆匆了事，还是他的男孩最好！

 

“你都选了什么课？” Tony在晚餐的时候问了这样一个问题，然而他早就拿到了Peter的课表了。

 

“呃……” Peter显得害羞，“我都选了你的课……其他的还有Dr. Smith的课。”

 

“Wow，那真是我的荣幸！” Tony那双焦糖色的漂亮眼睛充满了笑意，这让Peter变得更加局促了。

 

“不是的！可以上你的课是我的荣幸才对！”

 

聊得差不多了，Tony尝试地提了一句：“我总觉得我们好像在哪里见过。”

 

“见过？应该没有吧……” Peter想了想，他好像的确没有见过Tony本人，如果见过的话他肯定会激动得不得了，怎么可能会忘记呢？

 

“Well——我原本的家就在纽约，可能是我见过你吧！” Tony在心里补了一句，何止见过面，他们还“深入地”交流过，过程真是爽得不得了！

 

Tony并没有选择直接把那晚的事情告诉Peter，他可不想吓跑辛辛苦苦哄(骗)回来的床伴，他还很想念和Peter在一起的滋味呢！

 

“Mr. Stark! 我等下可以用你的书房吗？我刚刚还没看完那本书！”

 

“可以，不过记得不要太晚睡，新生都必须参加开学典礼的！” Tony把书房的门打开：“我先给你做虹膜认证，这间房子有很多地方都需要认证才能通过。”

 

Peter洗完澡之后就拿出电脑和May视讯通话，他把今天的事情都告诉了May，并且让她不必担心。

 

第二天早上，Peter根据Tony的提示在冰箱里拿了些材料做早餐，不过现在Tony好像还没起床，所以Peter很贴心地给他留了一份早餐才出门去MIT。

 

“Wow...” Tony拿起三明治咬了一口，味道还不错！

 

“犯规的男孩……” Tony把三明治吃完了，还舔了舔沾到手指的酱料，“没关系，我还有1年时间。”

 

Tony有点不想承认，当他起床之后看到冰箱里有着一份贴了纸条的三明治时，他是觉得有点窝心的。

 

他是多少年没有看到冰箱里藏着给他准备的三明治了？好像是Maria还在的时候，她总是会给Tony准备三明治。不过，Maria和Howard去世之后，好像已经没有人给他准备了？Jarvis是标准的英伦管家，他准备的都是精致的餐点，他好像真的好久没有吃过别人亲手做给他的三明治了。

 

Tony是这样告诉自己的，或许不用那么快把一夜情的事情告诉Peter，然后用威逼利诱的方式让Peter和他上床，他还有1年时间。

 

今天是正式的上课日，Peter婉拒了Tony要载他回MIT的好意，他说他走路过去就好了，反正也不是很远。而且被其他师生看到他每天都坐教授的车上课，这样好像不太好。

 

这一堂课的教室坐满了学生，他们都是为了Tony Stark而来的。Peter找了个比较边缘的角落坐下，毕竟教室真的没什么空位了。

 

“Hi! 你也是今年的新生吗？我在开学典礼见过你！我就坐在你后排！”

 

Peter看着伸向自己的手，他扯下了耳机线连忙握了过去：“你好！Peter Parker！”

 

“我是Ned Leed！很高兴认识你！”

 

Ned是个很健谈的人，当他和Peter碰上之后，发现了原来两人竟然有这么多相同的喜好时，两人几乎要开始称兄道弟了。

 

“Cool！你竟然一个人把Lego都拼完了！” Peter对Ned投出崇拜的目光，这让Ned感到很开心，从前可没有人欣赏他的Lego作品，都说他在浪费时间，现在Peter却觉得这很cool！

 

“是Dr. Stark!”

 

大家都把目光放在刚进门的Tony Stark身上——

 

穿着正装，身上的每一个配件一看就知道价值不菲——Tony还戴了一副墨镜，而且他完全没有取下来的欲望。

 

“You know who I am.” Tony抛出了微型投影器，顿时整个教室都充满了投影图像，所有学生都抬起头看着这些投影，无一不感到惊叹。

 

“这些都是这个学期你们要学的东西——” Tony一脸理所当然地接受所有学生的膜拜目光，“我现在缺一个TA——嗯，Peter Parker?”

 

Peter“唰”地一声起来，他手脚僵硬地站着，然后紧张地看着讲台上的Tony，这个举动让Tony情不自禁地笑了出来，也让Peter觉得更加紧张了！

 

“Kid，别紧张——我只是想问你愿不愿意当我的TA而已。”

 

这堂课的人数男女参半，一些特地坐在前排的女生已经被Tony的笑容撩得几乎起火了，她们还在偷偷拍照，这些年轻的女孩似乎完全不介意Tony的年龄，只要Tony一个眼神就想马上献身一样！不过——当她们听到Tony在问那个什么Peter Parker愿不愿意当他TA的时候，实体化的怨气都投向Peter了！

 

Peter心里在哭唧唧，他中学开始就觉得每一个女孩心中都隐藏着一个恶魔QAQ！

 

“不对——那个男孩好像挺可爱的……”

 

“你说得是……这样也挺有感觉的……”

 

“可是Dr. Stark以往不是都不需要TA的吗？”

 

“好像是哦……”

 

“我我我我我愿意！” Peter面对着Tony带着笑意的眼神，他就不知道为什么昏了脑袋答应了当他的TA。

 

Peter不知道这一堂课是怎么过的，他整节课都坐如针毡，头都几乎抬不起来了……

 

“Peter，你等下跟我去一去办公室，我有事情要让你做。”

 

下课之后，Tony笑着把Peter叫了过来，Peter马上乖乖地跑了过来，整个人都透着乖宝宝的气息。

 

“怎么了？让你当我TA压力很大吗？”

 

“不不不！我只是不太习惯那些目光……” Peter不好意思地说道。

 

“那没办法——Kid，你得习惯一下，这是我的风格。”

 

Peter来到Tony的办公室，里面的装潢很特别，一整排的高科技产物让Peter大开眼界。

 

“喜欢吗？” Tony满意地看着Peter的表情，然后趁机搂着他的肩膀介绍他的办公室，“好吧，你的表情已经告诉我了，现在我要给你介绍一下这里——”

 

现在Peter的表现就像是看到新玩具的小孩一样，他看到每一样东西都兴奋得不得了，想摸又不敢摸，只好向Tony投出小狗狗的可怜表情，Tony下意识地咽了咽喉咙，他觉得有点口干，而且有点热——

 

Fuxk——他干嘛要让自己受罪？为什么不直接把Peter往桌子上按，然后往死里操他？

 

Peter总是在犯规——为什么他那小奶狗的表情会那么容易让他心软？

 

Tony是这样对自己说的，没关系，还有1年时间，他总有一天会操到他的男孩的。基于天才的心态，他只是不想毁掉另一个天才而已，更何况他Tony Stark又不是什么大奸大恶的人。


	3. Chapter 3

Peter成为了Tony每一堂课的TA，这个认知让很多人都很嫉妒，可是也有一部分人很喜欢，她们都是某女性团体。

 

 “Mr. Stark，你觉得如果是这样的话可以吗——”

 

Tony觉得自己好像做了一个错误的决定——时间已经过了3个月了，他还是没有操到他的男孩。他甚至让Peter当他的TA，还有当他的实验助理！好吧，虽然Peter那颗聪明的小脑袋的确是帮助很大。可是——天知道这简直是一种煎熬！

 

没有人知道大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark看上了一个学生，而且每分每秒都想着该如何操他的学生。

 

Tony每次都看着Peter那丰满的臀部而出神，有几次还差点伸出了罪恶之爪，然后就被Peter那种兴奋期待的小奶狗眼神给制止住了。你能想象吗？Tony竟然因为Peter纯洁的眼神而感到罪恶！Fuck！犯规的男孩！

 

Tony深呼吸着，他在心里默默地告诉自己——他还有7个月的时间，他迟早会操到他的男孩的！

 

不行！3个月没有性生活这不是Tony Stark应该过的生活！所以Tony决定要外出解决他自己的问题——

 

 “Mr. Stark，你今晚会回来吃饭吗？”

 

Peter刚刚练完校队回来，软软的头发还湿漉漉的挂着水珠，他一回来就看到正打算出门的Tony。

 

犯规的男孩……

 

 “我今晚不回来了——”

 

Peter的眼神有点疑惑，他继续问道：“Mr. Stark要忙什么吗？”

 

我要忙着发泄性欲啊！谁让我操不到你？

 

Tony别过头，他尽量不去看Peter，那小眼神简直就像是对世界抱有强烈好奇心的小奶狗！

 

 “对，我有事情要忙！”

 

Tony简直是逃难一般离开了家，Peter一脸不解地看着Tony的背影，随后就是有点小失落。他因为校队的练习已经很久没有和Tony吃饭了，今天他特地早点回来就是想和Tony吃饭，结果Tony有事情要忙着出去。他还特地在网络上学了几道新的菜式呢！可能要下次才可以试一试了……

 

本来今晚的气氛是挺不错的，Tony约了一位维密天使，顺便吃了一顿饭为之后的深入交流作准备，结果Tony的手机震了震——

 

一条来自Peter的短信，Tony看着那笑容灿烂的头像时就失心疯地点了进去。

 

Mr. Stark:

 

本来是打算之后再给你试一下新菜式的，可是材料我已经买好了，不用又很可惜，我已经做了出来了，如果你回来之后不嫌弃就试一下吧！

 

[图片][图片][图片]

 

  1. P.



 

Shit——犯规的男孩……

 

 “怎么了？Tony？不喜欢吃这家餐厅吗？”

 

坐在对面的名模用勾引的眼神盯着Tony，“还是说——”名模戴着一堆手饰的手挑逗地牵起Tony的手，“你已经不想吃了吗？那我们——”

 

 “呃——我想起今晚有重要的事情要做，你自己玩得开心点吧！”

 

 “What?”

 

 “Shit! Shit! Shit! 该死的！这是犯规！” Tony一边开车一边破口大骂，他一看到那些菜色的图片就联想起Peter那张期待的笑颜。每次都是这样，Peter负责做饭已经成为两人间默认的事情了。无可否认，Peter的厨艺是不错的，虽然不像Jarvis做得那般精致，可是味道却深深地植入Tony的心。特别是Peter每一次都用那种期待的目光盯着Tony，Peter很在意他喜不喜欢，合不合他口味。

 

由于并没有像预期一般和名模一起深入交流，所以Tony回来的时候并不晚，也就晚上11点多。可是Peter·乖宝宝·Parker每天都是晚上10点准时上床睡觉，所以Tony回到家之后，家里的灯都全部熄灭了。

 

刚才在那家某名厨开的3星级餐厅里，Tony根本就没有吃多少，而且他一直不喜欢这种一吃就吃3个小时的晚餐，现在他饿极了，他打开冰箱就直接拿出食物吃了起来。

 

 “Mr. Stark? 你回来了吗？”

 

Peter揉着眼睛开了灯，他刚才都已经要入眠了，结果听到了楼下有声音。

 

Tony连忙藏起那只直接拿食物的手，“Oh! Hey! Peter! 你还没睡吗？”

 

 “Mr. Stark…你没有吃晚餐吗？” Peter看到Tony正拿着餐盘。

 

 “呃……Yes，你知道的，那堆老头子的口味一向很奇怪，我都吃不下……”

 

Peter走了过来接过Tony手中的食物：“我帮你热一热吧，冷着吃对身体不好。”

 

 “Okay——”

 

Tony并没有离开厨房，他就站在门边看着Peter把食物翻热，他莫名有种安宁的感觉。

 

 “Mr. Stark，只剩下牛奶了，你要喝吗？”

 

牛奶？No——那是小孩子才喝的东西。

 

 “嗯……不用了，你喝吧！”

 

 “好吧——” Peter把牛奶放进微波炉里加热，“我以为你今晚不回来了。”

 

 “Thanks.” Tony接过餐盘，食物的香气在诱惑着他的胃，“工作提早完成了。”

 

Peter捧着牛奶坐在Tony面前，因为牛奶太烫的缘故，Peter在小口小口地吹着牛奶。

 

Tony停下了进食，他的感官好像瞬间放大了一样，他的目光一直落在Peter贴着玻璃杯的嘴上，牛奶和殷红的唇——这让Tony想起那晚的事情，意识模糊的Peter被迫吞下属于自己的……

 

犯规的男孩……

 

 “Mr. Stark，我有些事情先跟你说……”

 

Peter突然腼腆了起来，他并没有察觉Tony奇怪的表情。Tony进食的方式有点粗暴，几乎可以说是咬牙切齿，天知道他下体硬得发疼，可是却不能在Peter面前表现异样，Tony在这个时刻完全不清楚为什么自己要忍耐。

 

 “咳——什么事？”

 

 “我这个礼拜六会有比赛，你会来看我吗？”

 

不要这么看着我……

 

Tony有点受不了Peter那双明亮又期待的眼神，这让他无法说出拒绝的话语。

 

 “我……应该有空。”

 

 “太好了！Thank you! Mr. Stark!”

 

Fuck！Tony Stark不需要自慰！

 

——Tony气急败坏地去洗手了。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #微贱虫(Wade Wilson/Peter Parker)

Tony坐在观众席上，而他的位置也被大会暴露了，大家都把注意力放在了他身上。

 

很好，现在很好！

 

Tony的火气减少了一点，要知道刚才大会的镜头一直落在Peter身上——是那种只有一条短小紧致的泳裤，然后全身都露出来的那种！Peter虽然看起来不高，可是身材真的很好！再加上他那张稚嫩纯真的脸蛋，这种反差不能再萌了！该死的！女人在花痴就算了，为什么他还听到有男人想和他上床？

 

直到大会镜头转移到Tony身上，他的怒火才消下去一点，至少大家不再关注Peter了！

 

大会屏幕上，Tony正挂着微笑向大家打了打招呼——Peter抬起头看了看大会屏幕，他几乎是一下子就找到Tony原本的位置了，他还看到有很多人的视线落在他身上，而Tony看起来很享受。Peter觉得有点郁闷，为什么Mr. Stark都不看他呢？好吧……可能等他赢了比赛之后就可以找Mr. Stark拍照留念了！

 

Peter输了，他输了冠军，他输给了隔壁线的选手了。Peter觉得不高兴，这样他就没办法找Mr. Stark拍照留念了……明明之前还信誓旦旦地向Tony保证他一定会把金牌赢回来的。

 

“Hey！ 你是隔壁线的那个小子吧？”

 

是刚才隔壁线的选手！

 

Peter现在情绪敏感得很，他现在可受不了任何刺激！他忽然转过头，用平生最恶毒的表情盯着那个比自己高一个头有余的健硕男人！

 

“噗哈哈哈！你真可爱！你有女朋友或男朋友吗？哥想泡你！” Wade伸手去捏了捏Peter嘴两旁的鼓肉，他刚开始看到隔壁这个有着漂亮身材和可爱脸蛋的男孩的时候，他差点就要硬了，还好泳池的水够冷，不然还真可能被别人误以为是什么变态！

 

“不要碰我！”

 

Wade觉得心脏在狠狠地跳动！好……好可爱……好可爱的声音！

 

“I’m Wade Wilson，加拿大人，BCIT的三年级学生，身高188cm，体重95kg，今年21岁，目前单身，不知道你愿不愿意和我交往？”

 

“What?” Peter·一脸懵逼·Parker用看神经病的眼神看着眼前这个高大英俊的男人，然后露出“我才不要跟你这种神经病讲话”的表情转身离开了。

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! 别走啊！哥是认真的啊！我连交换生的申请都递交了啊！你等等我啊!” Wade激动拉住Peter的手，一边心里想着他未来男朋友的手腕可真纤细，皮肤可真滑——

 

“你放手！你根本就不认识我！你别再靠近我了！” Peter急得脸都红了，他的余光看到了大会屏幕，大会镜头竟然对着他们两个！还有观众席上的女生，为什么你们的表情那么奇怪QAQ！

 

“不放！死也不放！我男朋友都要离我而去了！我干嘛要放手！” Wade·Drama Queen·Wilson一脸悲痛欲绝地熊抱着Peter。

 

慢着！你的手摸哪里！？

 

Peter的腰腹被摸了，而他完全没办法挣扎出来！他已经听到许多女生的尖叫声了！

 

“你放手！不要乱摸！我不是你男朋友啊QAQ！” Peter简直慌得不能再慌了，为啥他会遇到一个疯子对手啊！

 

“你给我放手！”

 

Peter听到声音之后马上转过头，他惊喜地看着Tony，然后用可怜兮兮求救的目光看着Tony——

 

“Mr. Stark! 救我！”

 

Oh my God…犯规的男孩……

 

“不！你们不能抓我！你们不能把我从我男朋友身边带走！No——”

 

保安们在把这个疯子冠军拖走的时候花了不少力气，这神经病的力气也太大了吧！可怜的孩子，好像还是一年级学生！你瞧他那饱受惊吓的可怜的表情！

 

Tony忍住火气地看着Peter白皙的皮肤上留下的红印，都是那个粗鲁的混账臭小子弄的！他怎么敢？他怎么敢？就连Tony本人都不敢对着Peter做的事情，那个混蛋竟然做了！

 

“Peter，我们回去！” Tony脱下外套披在Peter身上，那一身红印真是碍眼的不得了！

 

Tony让Peter赶快收拾东西离开会场，洗澡什么的回家再弄，他可不想Peter再遇到那个混蛋！

 

Peter坐在Tony的车子里瑟瑟发抖，他还对刚才发生的事情心有余悸，那个叫Wade的男人实在太可怕了！

 

“Peter，你冷吗?” Tony连忙把车内空调调高一点，“回去马上洗澡！”

 

Peter洗完澡之后，整个人还是浑浑噩噩的，看来他实在是吓得不轻。Tony给他加热了一杯牛奶让他喝下去，他刚才已经查到了那个男人是谁了——Wade Wilson。

 

非常好！

 

Tony在收到Jarvis给他的资料时一脸面无表情——

 

“Jarvis，让他从哪里来就滚回哪里去！”

 

等回过神之后，Peter又变得垂头丧气起来。

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, 是我不自量力了……”

 

Tony看着Peter低头的样子，他好像看到了那个毛茸茸的脑袋上有两只垂下来的狗狗耳朵，他坐在Peter身旁搂住他的肩膀，尽量用温柔的语气开解Peter。

 

“怎么了？你对自己的成绩不满意吗？”

 

“我只拿到亚军……我明明跟Mr. Stark保证会拿冠军的……是不是我练习得不够努力？”

 

天啊！Peter抬起头用湿润的褐色眼睛看着他，这种行为……实在是太犯规了！

 

Tony的心仿佛被千万匹草泥马同时奔腾而过一样，他的心脏在疯狂跳动，血液迅速流遍全身，他觉得自己的体温好像也在上升。

 

Peter没有得到Tony的回答，他的心情就更加低落了，Tony回过神来才发现自己刚才好像在发呆了，他连忙安慰他的男孩道：“I’m sorry，我在想那个性骚扰你的男人，你不用害怕了，我已经让他滚回加拿大了！”

 

一提起那个变态，Peter全身的汗毛都竖起来了，他抖了抖肩膀，Tony趁机压了压Peter的小脑袋，让他靠近自己的胸膛。

 

“Peter，你一定要小心，外面就是有那么多变态喜欢你这种男孩。”

 

“我……我会小心的……”

 

等洗脑地差不多了，Tony拿出手机调出自拍，“好了，把你的奖牌拿出来，你不是想找我合照的吗？”

 

“什么？” Peter傻傻地拿起了奖牌，他还没反应过来，手机就把两人定格了。

 

Peter呆呆地看着手机上，头发还没有干，表情傻不拉几的自己——

 

“不行！我们重拍！”这张照片里面他的表情也太傻了好吧！

 

“No——” Tony拒绝了Peter，“我觉得这样不错，不需要重拍！”

 

“Mr. Stark! 我们重拍好不好？重拍！”

 

“I’m sorry——我已经传给你的Aunt May了！”


	5. Chapter 5

最近，在MIT里莫名地传出了一些改图或者文章，主角都是大名鼎鼎的Dr. Stark和他的助教Peter Parker。

 

“Tony——这些传闻是真的吗？” Pepper一脸无语地看着对面正在品尝咖啡的Tony。

 

“嗯？什么传闻？”

 

Pepper把手机递到Tony眼前，“这个——MIT、大学教授、助教，大量的图片和文字描述，我都以为是真的了。”

 

Tony放下咖啡，并且用那双漂亮的焦糖色大眼真诚地看着Pepper，“如果我说是真的，你会不会打死我？”

 

“……” Pepper翻了个白眼，“别闹了，你到底要不要处理这件事？Stark工业那边倒是没什么的，不过你呢？你看起来好像特别开心？”

 

“Wow——这几年我实在是太感谢你了！谢谢你替我给Stark工业坐镇！”

 

门面话说了几句，Tony突然说了一句话让Pepper差点连咖啡都倒出来了——

 

“我操了我的助教。”

 

Pepper震惊地看着一脸淡定的Tony，她沉默了好久、好久。

 

“你还是人吗？你知道你这样做多人渣吗？你这个老混蛋！你到底用什么威胁那个可怜的男孩？” Pepper当然是事先看过Peter的资料，优秀的学生、天才的脑袋、游泳校队，看起来就知道前途无限！可是Tony却告诉她，他操了那个男孩？

 

“我是认真的，Tony，你这样做真的很缺德！”

 

“嗯——你先听我讲。我操——我和他发生一夜情的时候是在Friday，我还不知道他是MIT今年的新生。”

 

“然后呢？你逼迫一个刚成年的男孩和你发生关系吗？”

 

“Wait! 我没有强迫他！他喝醉了，我送他去房间休息而已！”

 

“然后在他意识不清的时候和他发生关系吗？这有区别吗？” Pepper面无表情地打断Tony的辩驳。

 

“Okay! Okay! 重点是Peter根本不知道和他发生一夜情的对象是我！他不知道！” Tony现在真是憋屈极了！他都不想知道自己清心寡欲了多长一段时间，他怕自己知道了会怕啊！

 

“嗯？你特地黑了MIT的住宿系统，又把Karen安插在中介事务所，你就是想让那个男孩和你一起住而已，你竟然到现在都没把事情告诉他？”

 

“我——” Tony现在哑口无言，他只好认命地把真相告诉Pepper，“我每次看着他都说不出口……他太犯规了，我说不出口！你知道吗？他还——”

 

听完Tony长达几个小时的诉苦之后，Pepper有点了一杯咖啡给Tony，“Tony，我有个看法。”

 

“嗯哼？” Tony把甜甜圈塞进嘴里——

 

“你爱上那个男孩了，带有感情的那种。”

 

Peter在Tony的实验室的某个角落里看到了一只手表——他还很清楚地记得价钱，那是他用第一次打工赚的钱奖励自己的，上面还有他不小心弄到的划痕，所有细节他都记得一清二楚。然而，那只表是他在那晚弄丢了的——就在那间叫Friday的酒吧里面弄丢的。

 

Peter拿起手表，他的脑子空白了好一段时间，然后以最快的速度离开了实验室，直接用跑的去了租屋中介事务所。

 

Tony去了一个研讨会，今天早上才飞回来，他连家都没回就赶回来上课了，要知道现在这个时候，他直接回MIT，在课堂上准能碰到Peter的。下课的时候他们或许可以去吃个午餐什么的，经过和Pepper的谈话之后，他决定要追求Peter，不是儿戏的那种。

 

“有谁能告诉我，Mr. Parker去哪里了？” Tony皱着眉头看着所有学生，结果是他没有获得任何答案。

 

Karen接到通知之后马上赶到中介事务所，她的脸上挂着温柔的笑容，给Peter到了一杯冰镇果汁让他冷静下来，要知道这孩子竟然是用跑的来到事务所，来到的时候都已经流了很多汗了。

 

“Mr. Parker,您是对住处有什么不满意吗？” Karen已经给Tony发了信息了。

 

“我……我我我想换住处！ Please！ 多远都可以！我要马上搬走！” Peter慌张得不得了，他等下还得马上收拾东西跑路呢！

 

所有学生都目瞪口呆地看着他们的Dr. Stark拿出了手机，他好像看到了什么东西，原本已经紧皱着的眉头皱得更加深了，然后他就让学生通知Dr. Smith过来代课，自己就匆匆离开教室了。

 

Karen尽量安抚Peter的情绪，并且告知Peter最近并没有什么房屋要出租的，她让Peter先回去等一等，一旦找到新的住处就会第一时间通知他。

 

Peter这次没有跑回家，他拦了一辆计程车火速回到住处，然后请司机等他一会儿，他回到自己房间以平生最快的速度收拾衣物。

 

“Peter，你想去哪里？”

 

正在收拾衣物的Peter吓到抓不住手中的衣物，他僵硬地转过头来，脸上扯出一个勉强的微笑，“是这样的，Aunt May有事情找我，我现在要马上回纽约。”

 

Tony面无表情地看着Peter，他没有说话，只是来到Peter身边，拿起放在床上的那只手表。

 

“Peter，我是你的一夜情对象。”

 

Peter听到这句话之后全身都颤抖了一下，他不敢动，因为Tony就在他身边，他甚至能清楚地感觉到Tony呼出来的炽热气息。

 

“我承认那晚是做得不对，不过我并不后悔。” Tony用手指抚摸着表身，“我还黑了你的住宿申请，Karen也是我的人，我想你和我住在一起。”

 

Peter没有说话，他只是一脸不敢相信地看着Tony。

 

“一开始我只是想让你做我的长期床伴，哪怕是威逼利诱。可是，我每次一看到你的眼神，我就觉得自己没办法对你作出那种事情。” Tony认真地看着Peter的双眼，“我现在是认真的，我想追求你，Peter。”

 

“我……我要搬走！” Peter不知道应该说些什么，他现在只想逃走！当他知道他的一夜情对象竟然是一个教授，而且是他的偶像，他都快被吓死了好吗？

 

Tony阻止Peter再靠近行李箱，“不行！你不能搬走！我保证你离开这里绝对不会找到任何住处，酒店也不行！”

 

“什么？你现在就在对我威逼利诱！” Peter现在真是气到不行了，见过不要脸的，没见过这么不要脸的！

 

“我只是不想你离开我而已！”

 

“你这个老变态！趁我意识不清操了我一次，还想来第二次吗！？” Peter觉得自己之前简直是眼瞎了！他竟然把这种衣冠禽兽当做自己的偶像来崇拜？

 

“行行行！我是老变态行了吧？就当我求你了！你留下来好不好！我是真的想追求你的！” Tony的语气都已经带点哀求的意味了，他是认真的！他以前哪有像现在一样恳求追求的对象不要离开？从来都是别人恳求他的好不好！

 

“不好！不要碰我！老变态！”


	6. Chapter 6

基本上有带眼睛上课的人都知道，Dr. Stark和他的助教Peter Parker好像出于什么不知名的原因而闹翻了。当然，并不是说Peter缺席每一堂课，该做的他还是会做的，可是他就是不给Dr. Stark好脸色看。然而，最奇妙的是，Dr. Stark竟然并不介意Peter的任何行为。什么叫不介意呢？众所周知，Tony Stark的个性很放荡不羁、我行我素，他从不讨好任何人，不爽一个人就真的不爽，而且还会作出相应的任性举动。而现在，他对于自己助教的行为，简直就是温柔到不得了！看到Dr. Stark的表情了吗？就好像Peter的任性行为在他眼中就是孩子的小打小闹！Dr. Stark眼里还透着丝丝的宠溺啊！

 

某女性团体都快要爆炸了，她们的论坛又出现了大量的图片和文章。

 

“Mr. Stark！”

 

Peter很生气地来到Tony的办公室，他把手机放在Tony的桌面上，“为什么会有这些东西出现！”

 

Tony在Peter进来的时候偷偷录影了，360°无死角还可以做成立体影像的那种，天知道Peter生气的样子有多可爱！

 

“咳——什么东西？” Tony淡定地拿起Peter的手机看——噢！是某女性团体的论坛，“图片改得不错，文笔也很好，你要知道她们都是MIT的精英。”

 

“我不是说这些！我就不信你不知道！”

 

Peter的小奶音——噗，生气的时候音量提高了，可是还是软软糯糯的。他的眼睛瞪得很大，有点凌乱的眉头都要打结了，看起来就是各种可爱！

 

Tony控制着自己不要胡思乱想，他用那双焦糖色的眼睛诚恳地看着Peter，“I’m sorry，就算我知道了，也不能做出任何手段去打压她们的创作自由的。”

 

太诚恳了，年少无知的Peter就这么被Tony骗了过去，他的语气也放软了，“可是，你能不能不要再做让她们误会的事情？”

 

看一看论坛上的图片，其实她们也没改多少东西，底片都是真实的，只是利用了不同角度的拍摄，让照片看上去就很亲密的样子，改完图之后就更加亲密了……

 

“我可没有做任何让人误会的事情，是你表现得太激动了，她们才会发现点什么而已。”

 

Tony一副事不关己的表情，这也很成功地让Peter怀疑人生起来，他仔细想着最近的行为，好像都是他自己一个人在单方面地赌气，Tony依旧和以前一样……

 

“怎么了？还想继续气我吗？” Tony眼带笑意地看着Peter。

 

“我——” Peter的脸有点红，“明明是你的错！老变态！”

 

不知道是谁威胁他，只要搬出去就绝对找不到住处的！害得他到现在还和Tony住在一起！他到现在还气得不想做饭了！每天都在外面吃！

 

Tony有个缺点也是优点——他就是脸皮厚！Peter对他的指责对他来说全是不痛不痒的。而且他是年长者，纵容一下年幼的小男友又不是什么难事！

 

看着Peter的气好像消了，Tony从椅子上站了起来，他双臂撑在桌子上，身体越过了桌子靠近Peter，成功地获得脸红的Peter一枚。

 

“那晚难道都是我的错？谁让你那么诱人——你还记得有多少人想靠近你，勾引你吗？要不是我把你从那个地方带走，你都不知道被哪个陌生人给吃干抹净了。”

 

“我……我……老变态！” Peter后退了一步，他都能感受到Tony的气息了，吓得他都口吃了起来！还有今天老变态擦了什么古龙水？感觉很好闻……

 

Tony站直了身子，然后离开了办公的桌椅站在Peter面前——

 

“你那天淋着雨，全身的衣服都紧紧贴在你的身体上……我第一眼看到你就想操你，可是围绕你在你身旁的那些男男女女真的让我觉得很烦躁！” Tony成功把Peter逼到墙角，“你认真地想一想，你那晚难道就不爽吗？嗯？”

 

Peter咽了咽喉咙，他被Tony的话勾起了那晚的记忆，画面很模糊，可是身体的记忆却是一清二楚的——他记得自己的乳尖是如何被吮吸的，大腿内侧是如何被亲吻的，还有下面……

 

“不要再说了！我还有课！” Peter逃难似的离开了Tony的办公室，脸还红着呢！

 

“Ah-Oh!看我拍到了什么……”

 

某女性团体无所不在。

 

下课以后，Peter看了看时间，还很早，可是他不想那么早回去对着那个老变态！

 

“Peter，你去哪里？” Ned也看过了最近疯传的某女性团体的论坛内容，“你和Dr. Stark是真的吗？”

 

“不是！假的！” Peter收拾好东西准备离开了，“我要去练习，明天见吧！”

 

“Okay——不过比赛不是结束了吗？你们还有练习？” Ned往跑远的Peter那边大喊。

 

“我自己加练！”

 

“好吧——你自己加油！” Ned耸耸肩也走了。

 

今天并不是校队的练习日，而且今天是周末，所以大家都出去玩了，Peter很成功地承包了整个游泳池。

 

游泳能让Peter感到平静，小时候Richard和Mary最喜欢带他去海边玩，他也是那个时候学会游泳的。和Uncle Ben和Aunt May住在一起的时候，Peter没有要求他们陪他去海边玩，他很乖，他知道Ben和May要忙着工作，而且他们也需要二人世界，所以Peter选择参加游泳校队弥补自己的遗憾。

 

“Peter，你已经游了很久了，现在都快要闭馆了。”

 

Peter抬起头就看到Tony站在他面前，他吓的扶不住泳池边，整个人都沉下泳池底了。

 

“咳咳咳——你为什么要站在这里吓人！”

 

Peter红着脸，双眼透着浓厚的控诉，Tony觉得自己的心跳得很快，可是他还是很淡定地说道：“我已经站在这里很久了，是你自己游得太专心没有留意。”

 

“老变态……”

 

Peter在嘴里轻声着嘀咕着什么，Tony就当做没听见。

 

“赶快回家吧，我好饿。” Tony看了看手表，现在晚上7点多，“我已经让Karen买好材料了，你回家就能做饭，今天我想吃意大利菜。”

 

“什么？你要吃自己做啊！” Peter一脸你逗我的表情，他—还—没—气—够！

 

“Well…You know…厨房对我来说就是摆设，我顶多给自己做些简单的三明治什么的……”

 

Peter游了那么久，他也觉得很饿，他撑着泳池边爬了上来，Tony很识趣地没有对Peter裸露的身材说些什么挑逗性的话语，他是真的饿了！

 

Tony吃着Peter做的食物，心情变得非常好。

 

“所以，你现在是不生气了？那你答应我的追求吗？”

 

“闭嘴！老变态！”


	7. Chapter 7

Peter没有再生气了，反正他生气也没用！那个老变态脸皮真厚！只是，Peter就是觉得憋屈，非常憋屈！被操的是他，被黑了宿舍申请的是他，禁止搬出去的又是他！现在连生气都气不起来的还是他！

 

“！” Peter戴着耳机，他一边听歌一边做饭，然后屁股就突然被用力拍了一下——“你干嘛！”

 

Tony一脸若无其事，他打开冰箱，“没，我就是拿啤酒而已。”

 

“你打开冰箱干嘛拍我屁股！？” Peter眼珠子都要瞪出来了，老变态又在发什么疯？

 

“是你的错。” Tony很严肃地盯着Peter。

 

“我的错？” Peter一脸“你脑子有病”的表情。

 

“你的屁股太翘太丰满了，它在勾引我，它要我拍它！” Tony的脸上挂着严肃的表情，还用很认真的语气把这句变态到不得了的话说出来，“它还勾引我操它！”

 

“你——！” Peter气得说不出话来，他到底是做错了什么事，所以他才要被这种老变态缠上！

 

“不准喝啤酒！晚餐快做好了！” Peter粗暴地夺过Tony手中的啤酒罐，然后全部都倒进水道里。

 

Tony无语地看着Peter的任性举动然后说道：“Okay——我明白的，小男朋友都要宠着的。”

 

“我不是你的小男朋友！老变态！”

 

“可是你已经被我操过了，你的屁股是姓Stark的。”

 

“你才姓Stark！你全家都姓Stark！”

 

“我本来就是姓Stark，我全家本来都是姓Stark。”

 

“滚—出—厨—房！”

 

以上，Peter就很嫌弃地和Tony住了1年了，可是他还没答应成为Tony Stark的男朋友。不过，没关系的，Tony·脸皮世界级厚·Stark完全不在意这种小问题，反正Peter迟早都会是他的小男朋友。

 

身为经验丰富的年长的男朋友，Tony对于Peter的生活已经入侵到无孔不入的地步——

 

首先，住就已经不是一个问题，偶尔Tony还可以和Peter共眠至天亮，虽然事后会被Peter揍脸，他已经好几次带着淤青的脸上课了，学生们都已经见惯不怪了。

 

其次，Tony很贴心地让Karen买材料，Peter回来就可以直接做菜，Peter是个乖宝宝，他不喜欢浪费食材，所以他必须做！而且还要做给Tony吃！习惯是一个很可怕的东西！

 

另外，Tony有时候真是炫耀得让人想打死他，每天换跑车上课是什么玩法？他还很喜欢把车子开到Peter面前让他上课，没错就是开到Peter面前！那时候刚下课，所有学生都在看着那辆跑车、跑车的主人Tony Stark,还有乘客Peter Parker！在MIT里，你说你不相信Dr. Stark和他的助教Peter Parker是情侣，基本上都可以肯定你不是MIT的学生了。

 

Tony此刻很满意地看着Peter的衣着，他有一次冒着被揍的危险扔掉了Peter衣柜里的所有衣服——外套、T-shirt、裤子、内裤，然后花钱如流水地给Peter购置了一整个衣帽间的衣物。Peter那次练完校队回来就面无表情地看着一键更换的衣服，Tony那次还特别嘚瑟地来到Peter面前要求以一次上床当奖励，然后成功被揍。

 

种种事例不再复述，Peter的心已经死了，不管他怎样努力不懈地向其他人解释——他真的和Tony Stark没有任何关系！没用的，没有人会相信他，大家宁愿相信某女性团体的论坛资讯，毕竟那是真的有凭有据！

 

Tony坐在办公室里，他很满意地看着某女性团体发给他的照片压缩包——

 

“你们果然有着最优秀的摄影师，每一张照片的采光、角度堪称精致！”

 

“Thank you! Dr. Stark! 您的肯定就是对我们最佳的赞美！我们会继续为您服务的！”

 

没错，某女性团体的所有资讯还有经营，都是Tony·壕·Stark资助进行的，可怜的Peter对此毫不知情。

 

这一学年基本上是完成了，Peter打算回纽约陪May，顺便和May庆祝一下自己的生日。没错，Tony和他一起回纽约了。

 

和May吃了一顿晚餐还有一个生日蛋糕之后，Peter就去洗澡准备上床睡觉了，然后他收到了一则信息——

 

我在楼下等你。

 

  1. S.



 

Peter偷偷往窗外一看——果不其然，一辆就怕你看不到他的跑车停在他家楼下，而Tony本人则很随意地站在一旁抬起头看着Peter的窗户。

 

“Peter，你要出去吗？” May正准备睡觉，然后就看到穿好衣服的Peter打算出去。

 

“呃——我朋友约我出去庆生……”

 

“O——kay…那你今晚回来吗？” May并没有戳穿Peter拙劣的谎言，要知道Peter已经长大了，他也应该有自己的社交圈了。

 

“Um…应该不回来了，太晚我怕会吵醒你。”

 

“记得注意安全！”

 

Peter火速地坐上Tony的车，然后说道：“赶快离开这里！别让Aunt May看到！”

 

“Happy birthday！” Tony开车离开了这个街区，“礼物我放在了Friday。”

 

“所以——现在是要去Friday？” Peter觉得有点尴尬……

 

“对，顺便介绍你认识一下那里的员工，全都是我的好朋友。”

 

站在Friday门前的保安依旧是Rhodes，他很记得Peter，还友善地给Peter打了个招呼。

 

“你还记得我？” Peter觉得有点惊喜，他给Rhodes点点头。

 

“对，我很会记人——”才怪！是因为你太可怜被Tony缠上了！Rhodes用怜悯的目光看着Peter的背影。

 

“Hey! Peter! I’m Natasha! 负责给你调酒的调酒师！” Natasha在说完一句话的时间就给Peter调好了一杯酒。

 

“No——” Tony代替Peter接过了那杯酒，“他今晚不喝酒。”

 

Natasha揶揄地看着Peter和Tony，“你紧张什么？这里又没人会吃了你的小男朋友。”

 

“我不是他的小男朋友……” Peter在一旁小声地抗议。

 

“对，我就是怕我的男孩不知道又勾引了什么东西回来！”

 

Tony给Peter拿了一杯热牛奶过来，天知道为什么酒吧会有牛奶这种东西。

 

“台上表演的是两姐弟——Wanda和Pietro，一对很有音乐天赋的双胞胎，我花了很大力气才把他们挖过来的。” Tony指了指台上两位唱得如痴如醉的两姐弟。

 

“Tony？”

 

突然有一把很成熟的声音在喊Tony的名字，Peter回过头望，这一望不得了！眼前这位是最近支持率很高的总统候选人之一——Steven Rogers！

 

“Steven，怎么了——Tony？你竟然过来了？你的小男朋友答应你了？” Barnes拿着酒杯走了过来。

Peter再度震惊！史上最年轻而且最帅的国防部长——James Barnes!

 

天哪！他今天都看到什么大人物了！他们看起来和Tony是好朋友！

 

Peter在目瞪口呆的状态下被Tony介绍给两位出名的政治人物了……而且还收了他们的祝福和礼物……

 

不知道呆傻了多久，Peter被Tony带进了一个房间，Peter认得这间房间，那晚的事情就是在这里发生的……

 

“你不会是都把床伴带到这里来吧？” Peter一想到有其他人在这里，他就觉得好恶心……

 

“……不是，这里是我休息的房间，只拿来休息。”

 

Tony让Peter坐在床边，他则从保险箱里拿出了一个盒子——

 

“这是礼物。”

 

Peter接过盒子，有点沉，“我可以现在看吗？”

 

“可以，已经是属于你的了。”

 

Peter打开了手里的盒子，里面躺着一个圆形的机器——是弧形反应堆。Peter忍不住拿了起来，他知道这个东西。

 

“你应该知道的，我以前为军方工作，然后在一次任务中，我被恐怖分子俘虏了……那是一次爆炸，所有人都死了，他们只想要我，他们要我帮他们制造武器。那些碎片都掉进我的血液里，无时无刻都想攻击我的心脏……我回来之后就给自己做了一个新的反应堆，用来保护我的心脏——一直到我做了手术才把它取下来。”

 

Peter情不自禁地盯着Tony的胸口，Tony很自觉地解开纽扣让Peter看看那道伤疤。

 

“我不能收这个东西……” Peter把反应堆放回盒子里，然后还给Tony。

 

“不，这是送给你的。” Tony没有接回去的意思，他开了一瓶红酒，然后抽了一口雪茄，“这东西救了我的命，很重要。”

 

“那为什么送给我？” Peter突然觉得心情有点微妙，他好像朦胧的知道为什么，但是又不清楚到底是为什么。

 

“因为它对曾经的我来说很重要，所以我想送给你。” Tony认真地看着Peter，“没有它，我就不可能活到现在，也不可能和你发生一夜情。”

 

“Peter，我是认真的，请你接受我的追求。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #口交

Peter看着Tony没有说话，看得Tony心脏跳动加速——

 

“老变态！”

 

“那你是答应不答应——Wow！” Tony抱住扑向他的Peter，他试探性地问了一句，“所以你是答应了？”

 

Peter没有说话。

 

“咳——你不说话我就当你默认了。”

 

“好吧，我的小男朋友，你怎么了？”

 

“你都已经下好决定了，我还能说什么？还装可怜，不愧是老变态！”

 

Tony哭笑不得地抚摸着Peter的背，Peter把下巴搁在Tony的肩窩上，他真是气到气不下去了！他抬起头看着Tony的下巴，还有他下巴上面的胡子，即便是整理得再精细，他还是可以找到一点斑白。他败给了一个比自己年长30岁的老变态，败给自己的心软！在某程度上，Peter是很固执的人，就像Mary当年毅然要追随Richard去完成他们的责任一样。所以，一旦他认定了这个老变态，他就不会放弃的！

 

两人对视了很久都没有说话，不知道是谁先开始的，两人渐渐吻住了对方。一开始的吻还是很温情的，可是Tony却吻得越来越霸道，差不多一年没有正常性生活的他，现在碰到了那软软的嘴唇就已经控制不住自己了。

 

“唔——” Peter感觉到不太对劲，他连忙推开了Tony，两人湿润的嘴唇拉开了一条情色的银丝，他还看到Tony那双漂亮的眼睛充满着不可言喻的情欲。

 

“Peter……I want you, please.” Tony还紧紧抓住Peter的手，带着Peter摸着他那炽热的肿胀，然后他发出了一声舒服的叹息声。

 

Peter红着脸抽出了他的手，他似乎还感觉到手掌中酥麻温热的感觉，这让他记起那晚的一夜情，身体的记忆依旧那么清晰。

 

经验丰富的Tony还是有一定程度的自制力，他并没有猴急地推到Peter按着他操，他继续引诱着Peter，就好像诱惑夏娃偷吃禁果的蛇一样。

 

“想一想……Peter，你还记得那晚的事情对不对？” Tony靠近Peter，有着丰富调情经验的他很有技巧地拨开他的衣领，并且在Peter耳边发出低沉的笑声。

 

Peter手脚僵硬地坐在床边，他甚至可以闻到Tony身上混杂着烟草味的古龙水味道，他觉得自己有点头晕，还觉得空气有点闷热。

 

“那时候你真的很诱人，我真的很想什么都不做就直接操哭你……不过我第一眼就看得出你是处子，well——我得承认我没有和处子上过床，我就只操过你而已。”

 

“不要再说了！”即便早就清楚Tony以前和很多人发生过性关系，可是从Tony口中听到这些事情，这还是让Peter觉得莫名的生气。

 

“你还记不记得？我问你要不要小便，你说要，然后我就扶着你……帮你，你还一直喊着Daddy，我差点就想在浴缸里操你了！” Tony把Peter禁锢在双臂和床头之间，“我给你口交了，天知道我是第一次给人口交，你觉得爽吗？你坚持不到1分钟就射出来了——”

 

Tony很满意地看着脸颊通红的Peter，他继续说道：“我喜欢你精液的味道，你也尝了点，你觉得怎样？”

 

Peter发现自己可耻地硬了，他想扯过身旁的被子遮住自己，可是被Tony阻止了。Tony看着那紧绷的牛仔裤上的突起，发出了低沉情色的笑声——

 

“你这里也很可爱，粉红色的，是不是很少自慰？” Tony说着说着就把手掌放在上面，然后轻轻地搓揉了，“你这里特别敏感，我都不敢太用力。”

 

“哈……” Peter忍不住发出了舒服的哼叫声，随即又马上闭嘴了，他还没脱衣服就已经被Tony的话和手掌弄得快失控了。

 

“你那晚叫得很可怜，可是你越叫得可怜，我就越想操你……你被我操射了几次？还有意识的时候应该有两次，之后等你睡过去的时候还被我操射了一次。你这里很厉害，我都没有碰过就自己射了……还射到我身上去呢……” Tony加大了力度揉弄着Peter的下体，Peter无法控制地发出尖叫声，他那里太敏感了，隔着内裤都感受到牛仔裤的粗粝，这让他有点疼，却又爽得想射精。

 

Tony很适时地停下了手中的动作，他着迷地看着Peter有点失神的样子，实在是太可口了……

 

在即将高潮之际，Tony停下了手中的动作，这让Peter觉得松了一口气，同时又觉得有点失望。他的心脏跳动得很厉害，仿佛心脏下一刻就会跳出他的胸膛一样。Peter抬起头看着Tony，他看到Tony那迷人的笑容，他的脸变得更红了，刚刚他差点就要在他的揉弄之下射精了，他现在已经感觉到很羞耻了，果然是老变态！

 

“！” Peter惊恐地看着打算脱掉他衣服的Tony，“你想干嘛？”

 

“我想操你！”

 

Peter没办法反抗，他才刚喘气没多久，那只让他爽得几乎高潮的手掌又贴了过来，他只觉得全身的肌肉都软下去了。长期训练而得来的漂亮身材此刻和Tony带着薄茧的手掌紧密相贴，Peter的乳头已经被挑逗得充血挺立了，这次他的意识很清晰，他看着Tony掌控着他的身体，可是他却完全没有反抗的能力。

 

“要不要再试一次？上次你连我是谁都不知道——” Tony掰开了Peter两条修长的腿，他伏下去满意地看着Peter下身挺立的地方。

 

“不要……唔……”

 

太爽了……

 

那种感觉太过刺激了，Peter失控地喊了出来，他双腿颤抖，他还很清楚地听到吞咽的声音还有滋滋的水声，一切都那么地情色。

 

Peter最终还是射在了Tony的嘴里，然后无法拒绝地接受了自己精液的味道。

 

“好了，你爽完了应该到我了。”

 

Tony现在才解开自己身上的所有衣物，Peter看着Tony的八块腹肌和强壮解释的手臂，他眼珠子都要瞪出来了，他傻傻地开口说道：“不可能的……你明明吃了那么多甜甜圈喝了那么多啤酒……”

 

Peter的话语让Tony笑了出来，他的小男朋友实在是太可爱了——

 

“别以为只有你才会锻炼！”

 

Tony把裤子脱了下来，他引以为傲的东西就竖立在Peter面前，Peter的脸色从一片通红变得苍白了。

 

“不可能的……不可能进去的！”

 

想逃？

 

Tony的眼神暗了下去，他压住了Peter，“别想逃，Peter，我可是过了一年禁欲生活的男人。”

 

Peter当然不可能逃跑，在有着丰富经验的Tony面前，他怎么可能逃跑？Tony用纯熟的手法再次让Peter有感觉了，他被完全进入的时候，一切都已经太迟了。

 

Tony很喜欢Peter的臀部，长期运动的Peter有着一个很漂亮的屁股，Tony让Peter跪在床上，他从后进入，才刚没操多久Peter就已经受不了了，已经射过一次精的他又有射精的冲动了。Tony一只手扶着Peter的腰，一只手揉捏着Peter的臀部，有时候还会用力拍他的臀肉，Peter觉得很痛，可是却又有着莫名的快感。

 

“你看，你的屁股就是想我操它，你夹得很紧，我差点就控制不住了……”

 

Peter趴在枕头上，他的眼角红红的，他被操得生理泪水都出来了，这场性爱对青涩的他来说还是太激烈了，他从来不知道那个地方被进入也会带来那么强烈的快感，可是这种过于强烈的快感让他觉得恐慌和不安。

 

“停……停下来！停下来！”

 

Peter用尽力气地退开，他已经哭出来了，Tony看到Peter在哭就有点慌了。

 

“怎么了？你疼了吗？” Tony心疼地擦掉Peter的眼泪，他也不管下面那根未得到满足的东西了。

 

Peter紧紧地抱着Tony，他不顾Tony下身的粘液是否会弄脏他的身体，“我要……我要看着你，我要抱着你……”

 

Peter还是太稚嫩了，他没办法接受这么大尺寸的性爱，他还是倾向于相对保守的方式，他抱着Tony，他要看着Tony，他很需要Tony的怀抱。他不是Tony以前的那些床伴，他不想处于只被操弄的地步，这种快感会让他觉得害怕。

 

“嘘——没问题，你可以抱着我。” Tony抱着Peter，他缓慢地进入着Peter，“这样可以吗？”

 

Peter红着眼点点头，Tony的力度又从轻轻的开始，他可以感觉到Peter抱他抱得很用力。虽然他很喜欢Peter的臀部，可是看着Peter染上情欲的脸，还有攀上高潮的表情，那也是一道极致诱人的风景。

 

或许——他可以把房间的所有墙壁都装上镜子？


	9. Chapter 9

Peter揉着自己酸软的腰，并暗暗发誓他绝对绝对再也不会纵容那个老变态了！绝不！

 

“Peter，你醒了？” Tony捧着精致的餐点进来了，感谢他那位贴心的管家Jarvis!

 

看到Tony光裸的肩膀上出现了一个牙印，Peter忍不住脸红了，那是他被操到高潮时留下的印记！Peter觉得太羞耻了，他拉起被子把自己捲成一团，并且完全不打算回应他的年长男友。

 

Tony对Peter的举动表示理解，毕竟Peter还年轻，他目前一切的恋爱经验都是来自于Tony。想到这里，Tony就忍不住沾沾自喜，Peter从头到尾都是属于他的！

 

“快起来吃东西吧！” Tony坐在床边拍了拍蚕宝宝，获得的回应是——没有回应。Tony又拍了拍Peter，然后伏下身子用极其暧昧的语气对Peter说道：“昨晚你消耗太多了能量了，怎么也该吃一点吧？”

 

“闭嘴！老变态！”床上的蚕宝宝发出了闷闷的声音，昨晚他的神志非常地清醒，他到现在还记得昨晚的自己是怎么被操哭的，自己是怎么渴求着被Tony狠狠地进入的！太羞耻了！他都不知道自己原来这么淫荡！

 

“你真的不吃吗？Jarvis的手艺很好，唔——不过我更喜欢你做的东西，你什么时候搬过来和我住？我已经帮你准备好了所有衣服和日用品了，需要我亲自和你的Aunt May讲这件事吗？”

 

“不要！你不准和Aunt May讲！”

 

Peter激动地从被窝里出来，结果全身肌肉都酸痛得不得了，Tony上前扶着Peter，还很贴心地给Peter揉了揉腰。Peter回过神来，才发现自己刚才那句话好像有点过了，他心虚地抬起头看了看Tony，发现Tony好像没有什么特别的表情。

 

“起来了就吃东西吧。” Tony把餐点捧到Peter面前，他看着Peter的表情就已经知道他在想什么了，他只是摸了摸Peter有点凌乱的头发然后说道：“没事，你不想说的话我不会说的。”

 

“I’m…sorry…” Peter接过餐具之后小声地道歉了，“我只是……我只是怕Aunt May无法接受这个事实，我会亲自和她说的。”

 

“那我可以来找你吗？” Tony吻了吻Peter的额头，他就知道Peter是个好孩子。

 

Peter瞄了瞄Tony，他看到Tony睁大他那双焦糖色的眼睛，该死的，这个老变态的下睫毛还真长！

 

“好……好吧……” Peter马上获得了Tony一个深吻，“呸！我还没刷牙！”

 

“I love you, Peter!”

 

Peter被Tony抱了个满怀，可是他并不讨厌，“可是你不能总是来找我！我还没准备好和Aunt May说！”

 

Peter觉得自己现在的表情应该很蠢，他刚在外面游完泳回来之后就看到他那个大龄男友正坐在自己家的客厅里和自己的Aunt May谈笑风生。

 

“Oh！ Peter! 你回来了！” Tony热情地上前给Peter一个拥抱，顺便趁May看不到的时候咬了咬Peter的耳垂，他很满意地看着Peter渐渐粉红的耳垂，很可爱。

 

“Peter，你总是能让我为你骄傲！” May微笑地对Peter说道。

 

“...What?” Peter呆呆地看了看Tony，然后又看了看May。

 

“就是你被录取为Stark Industy 的实习生的事情啊！我觉得要亲自和你的Aunt说会比较好。”

 

Peter带着Tony回到自己的房间之后，才渐渐从懵逼中清醒过来，他马上挤着有点凌乱的眉头，抱着手臂看着Tony，“你还有什么话要对我说的？”

 

“Um...没有。”

 

Peter不说话，继续保持着刚才的表情和姿势看着Tony。

 

“Okay...我只是想你了而已。” Tony上前抱着Peter，虽然Peter身上沾染着一股子游泳池水的味道，可他还是能依稀闻到Peter的沐浴乳味道。

 

“我不想见你都遇到这么多阻扰，难道你不想我吗？”

 

犯规的老变态！

 

看到Tony那双真诚的眼，Peter觉得自己的气都消了，其实他怀疑自己是不是真的在生气，因为他回到家见到Tony的第一眼的确不是生气而是有着隐隐的惊喜。

 

“可是……我们只是两天没有见面而已……”

 

“I miss you, Peter.”

 

犯规……这是犯规……

 

Peter有点受不住了，为什么他还能感受到Tony这句话里面有委屈的语气？

 

突然，客厅里的May敲响了Peter的房门，“现在是晚餐时间了！你们要谈多久？”

 

“Um...我们快谈好了！” Peter有点吓到了，可是他并没有推开Tony，这让Tony感到很开心。

 

“Mr. Stark，你要留下来吃晚餐吗？Peter的手艺很不错！” May在门外喊道。

 

“Oh! 当然！这是我的荣幸！” Tony一边说着，一边摸着Peter的臀部，Peter马上用控诉的目光看着Tony。

 

“老变态！不要动手动脚！” Peter轻轻拍开了放在自己臀部上的那只不安分的手掌。

 

Tony马上举起双手表示我很无辜我无罪的表情，Peter真是不忍看着他了！这老变态老戏精！

 

因为早就摸清了Tony的本性，所以当Peter看到Tony和Aunt May谈话的方式，他所能表达的表情就是“无语至极”到“面无表情”，老变态不愧是老变态！想起自己就是这么被他骗了，Peter就觉得愤愤不平！

 

Tony在用餐过后也没有留下来太久，May让Peter出去送Tony离开，碗就让她来洗就好了。

 

“Peter——”

 

“？” Peter转过头，他就被Tony吻住了。

 

“我很期待。”

 

期待？

 

没等Peter想清楚，Tony就开车离开了。

 

Peter呆呆地站在街道，他才后知后觉地脸红了起来。


	10. Chapter 10

Peter真的成为了Stark Industry的实习生，他他进了他小时候梦寐以求的地方。当然了，他的确是用自己的实力去面试了一轮，并且打败了一票候选人才进得了这里，不然他可过不了自己的那关。

 

“这里……太厉害了！” Peter兴奋地在Stark Industry里面跑来跑去，眼中兴奋的目光都快要实体化了。Tony并没有阻止Peter在里面兴奋的呼叫，甚至把权限调动给Peter，让Peter可以随意在这里的任何一处走动。

 

“喜欢这里吗？” Tony给Peter到了一杯水，他宠溺地看着Peter的笑颜。

 

“喜欢！”

 

“那……搬过来跟我住？”

 

“不好。” Peter白了他一眼，这老变态时时刻刻都惦记着这件事！

 

Pepper面无表情地目睹着这一切，这样不要脸的Tony，还真是重新刷新了她的认知了。

 

“咳——Tony，你方便把Peter借给我吗？”

 

Tony：“不方便！”

 

Peter：“方便！”

 

Pepper：“……”

 

Peter不满地拍开了那只在自己臀部上乱动的手，他满脸歉意地走向Pepper。

 

“抱歉，Ms. Pott，请问需要我做些什么吗？”

 

Pepper和颜悦色地看着Peter，那天面试她也有去看，Peter的确是很优秀，可惜的是他遇到了Tony Stark！可怜的孩子！

 

“等下开会的资料你都看过了吗？”

 

“看过了！我都记下来了！”

 

“Good! 半个小时之后我们就要出发了！” Pepper看了眼Tony，“你不许跟过来打扰我们工作。”

 

“What? Why?” Tony眼珠子都要瞪出来了，“我凭什么不能来？我可是Tony Stark！”

 

“No——Peter，我们先去准备一下吧！”

 

两位PP就这样扬长而去，成功地忽视了Tony的感受。

 

说好的办公室恋情呢？

 

Tony觉得自己这次的决定真是蠢透了，Peter自从成为实习生之后就变得非常忙碌，他甚至好几次都跟着Pepper去外地出差，然后他好几次都蠢到爆的到了Stark Industry结果摸了门钉。等他去到了两人出差的地方时，又得知他们已经离开了。

 

WTF？

 

为此，Tony坐了下来冷静且仔细地回想着这个决定，最后得出结论——全世界都在阻止他们谈恋爱！

 

“唔——你干嘛——” Peter才刚打开门就被狠狠地抱着亲吻。

 

Peter在下班的时候被Tony叫去他家了，是的，Tony把他家的权限都给了Peter了。

 

“我们已经一个月没有做了，我很想你！” Tony欲求不满地看着Peter，这个月来Peter一直跟着Pepper全世界走，他心都要碎了好不好！

 

“别闹！” Peter推开了Tony，他转身就去了厨房：“我要做晚餐了，今天快饿死了！”

 

Tony跟在Peter身后，他非得在厨房里抱着Peter骚扰他，年轻的Peter哪受得了Tony的撩拨？他的身体都软下去了，最后Peter还是屈服在情欲之下，他半推半就地在厨房里和Tony来了一发。

 

Peter不满地一手拍到Tony脸上，“就不能等我做好晚餐先吗？我都说了我很饿！”

 

没关系，Tony的脸皮很厚，所以他又贴了上去抱着Peter，“我刚才没有喂饱你吗？” Tony又动了动腰，成功获得Peter的喘息声。

 

“出去！” Peter推开了Tony，他现在真的是快饿死了！

 

Tony叹了一口气，他还没做够呢！不过他也有点饿了，好吧……再忍一忍，等开学之后就可以和Peter独处了……

 

“Peter，你是谈恋爱了吗？”

 

Peter拿着杯子的手抖了抖，他故作镇定地看向May，“What?”

 

May无奈地看着Peter，她都不知道该怎么说Peter好，难道他以为自己都隐藏得很好吗？

 

“我也是谈过恋爱的人。” May耸了耸肩，“It’s okay! 等你想告诉我的时候就告诉我吧！你也到了该谈恋爱的年纪了！”

 

Peter抹了一把冷汗，他应该感叹女人敏锐的直觉吗？

 

“你今天放假。”

 

Peter看了看Tony发给他的讯息，然后回了一句——

 

“怎么了？”

 

“你今天放假！”

 

这次的讯息变成了感叹号。

 

“难道你就没想过和我约会吗？我感觉你都要忘了你有一个男朋友了！”

 

好吧，这个月里他的确是忽略了自己的大龄男友了，天知道为什么Tony会那么任性？

 

“我等下有事，下午我再去找你？” Peter尝试性地发了这句话。

 

“我在你家楼下。”

 

Peter获得了这样一个回复。

 

“所以你要去哪里？我送你去？”

 

Peter无奈地看着开着车的Tony，这人真是的……他都不知道该怎么说好了。

 

“先载我去附近的花店吧。”

 

Peter在花店里买了白百合，车里马上就弥漫着一股清香。他在Tony按捺不住想要发问之前说到：“我们现在去墓园。”

 

这句话成功堵上了Tony的嘴，车子里很安静。

 

等两人来到墓园之后，Tony只是站在车子旁说道：“我在这里等你。”

 

Peter一脸疑惑地看着Tony，“你不过来？”

 

Tony深呼吸着，“你允许我陪你？”

 

“不然呢？”

 

Peter把其中一束白百合放在那块墓碑上，他看着上面刻着的名字——Richard and Mary。

 

“这是我Daddy和Mommy。” Peter轻声说道。

 

Tony看着Peter的侧脸，然后又看着墓碑，“我……需要我说点什么吗？”

 

“你喜欢，反正Daddy和Mommy都认识我。” Peter揶揄地看着故作镇定的Tony。

 

Tony觉得有点紧张，“咳——My name is Tony Stark，我是你们儿子的未来伴侣。”

 

“Hey! 我什么时候变成你的未来伴侣了？”

 

“Whatever！反正你都会是我的伴侣！” Tony霸道地吻了吻Peter。

 

Peter推开了Tony，在父母的墓前接吻让他觉得好尴尬。

 

“你压到花了！我们还要去看Uncle Ben呢！” Peter扭过头不让Tony看到他那变得通红的脸。

 

“Okay，你都带我见过你的家人了，不成为我的伴侣这真的很不合规矩！” Tony严肃地看着Peter。

 

“Tony Stark讲规矩？” Peter笑着看着Tony，“我们走吧，下午不是还要约会吗？”

 

“我是认真的！” Tony上前搂着Peter的腰，“你等着，我明天就把戒指做出来！”

 

“你做？”

 

“当然！求婚得有诚意！”

 

“谁说要和你结婚了？”

 

“你！Peter Parker！”

 

Tony的确是把戒指做出来了，他也很诚恳地准备好一切对Peter求婚，可是Peter拒绝了。

 

“Why?” Tony傻眼地看着Peter，错愕的表情好像在说“你怎么能拒绝Tony Stark呢”！？

 

Peter无语地看着Tony，“我们才交往了两个月不到。”

 

“什么？那一年到哪里去了？我们可是同居了一年！”

 

Peter表示，他从未见过如此厚颜无耻的人。

 

“不不不！我们已经在你父母的墓前讲好了要结婚了！你怎么能反悔？”

 

“No——” Peter眼带笑意地看着Tony，“不是现在。”

 

“什么时候？” Tony马上抓住了重点，他得在准备一下！

 

“至少等我毕业之后吧！”

 

“你说的！你毕业那天马上和我结婚！”

 

“好。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #教室Play

Peter现在觉得很紧张，他躺在Tony的办公桌上，双腿光溜溜的，只有一件没有扣上纽扣的衬衫，现在它挂在Peter的手臂上，应该过不久也会报销了。是的，他的屁股含着那个老变态的阴茎，而这个老变态现在穿着一套正式严谨的三件套在操他。

 

“快点结束……要……要上课了……啊！” Peter咬着自己的下唇，他努力地忍耐着，毕竟这个地方也……Peter不敢叫出来。

 

“快一点？嗯？” tony坏心眼地加快了速度，同样也加快了力度，成功逼得Peter叫出了一点音节出来。

 

Peter被重重快感逼得尖叫了出来，他失神地看着天花板上的水晶灯，他就这样被按在办公桌上被操射了。

 

衣服都脏了，除了沾染了汗水之外还有体液，Peter还感觉到藏在屁股里面的东西还没有停止律动，可是上课铃已经响了。

 

“该死的——！” Tony更加用力地捅进那个湿润温暖紧致的地方，然后匆忙地把东西射进去。是的，他没有戴套，这是Tony要求对Peter实施的惩罚，因为Peter请假一个星期去和Pepper出差了，而且他还看到Peter外套口袋里装着一个印着红唇印的电话纸条！

 

Tony从容地把衣服穿好，然后在柜子里拿出了干净的衣服给Peter。

 

“Peter，快点，我们要去上课了！” Tony轻轻咬了咬Peter的耳垂。

 

Peter回过神来，他才感觉到自己的屁股好像流着什么东西，他恼羞成怒地瞪着Tony：“老变态！你怎么可以射在里面！”

 

“这是对你的惩罚，对你忽略性需求极大的伴侣而允许外面的女人靠近你的惩罚！” Tony理所当然地说道，“快点穿衣服吧！记得夹紧一点，不然会流出来的。”

 

“你——老变态！” Peter简直要气疯了，他就不该纵容这个老变态！

 

学生们都已经在教室里等候了，他们看到迟到10分钟的Dr. Stark和主角Parker。而他们的TA现在的衣服和上午穿的不一样，脸上还浮着可疑的潮红，走路姿势也怪怪的。大家互相看了大家一眼，都心照不宣地低下头了，反正论坛会很快给他们答案的。

 

Peter觉得很不自在，他必须得时刻留意身下的状况，他几乎可以感觉到自己的内裤已经湿了一点了，而造成这种尴尬状况的家伙现在正从容不迫地讲课！该死的！

 

“Peter，你过来讲解一下Stark Industry在麻省分部的实习计划吧！我打算在这堂课里挑3名学生参加。”

 

Peter不满地瞪了Tony一眼，但他还是走到讲台面前了，他和Tony错身而过的时候，屁股被用力地揉了揉，他差点就控制不住了！

 

“老变态！” Peter低声地咒骂着Tony，然后才开始讲解实习计划，当他好不容易地熬到下课，Tony又把他叫住了！

 

“大家可以离开了！Peter，你留下来一下，是关于实习计划的。”

 

等所有学生都离开了，Tony马上把Peter压在演讲台上亲吻——

 

“你的惩罚还没结束！”

 

“唔——老变态！” Peter虽然一直骂着Tony是老变态，可是却没有推开Tony。再怎么说，Peter也是个刚满二十岁的年轻人，稚嫩的身体已经被年长的爱人开发得差不多了，他也不是说特别抗拒这种事情。

 

“轻点……哈……” Peter尝试地享受着Tony热烈并且有点粗暴的亲吻，但他不敢叫得太大声，毕竟这里是教室，其他学生也才刚走！

 

Tony用力地拍打Peter的臀部，然后情色地揉着两块丰满的肉团，“流得到处都是了！不是让你好好夹着吗？嗯？”

 

犯规！太犯规了！Peter控诉地看着Tony，他每次都会屈服在年长男友的淫穢话语之下，这总是能让Peter感到兴奋不已。

 

“快点做！” Peter主动抱着Tony的脖子，“我还要回去做晚餐！”

 

Tony让Peter蹲下，“那要看你的表现了。”

 

Peter不满地抬起头看着Tony，好吧——他并不是没给Tony口交过，可是这里是教室！

 

算了，是自己理亏在先……早知道他就不喝酒了，可是那个女人在名媛圈里地位特别高，手里还掌握着集团实权，那时候Pepper又刚还要应付其他生意伙伴，结果就只剩下Peter去应付那个女人……没错是没有任何事情发生，可是他有点喝醉了就大意了起来，没有好好检查衣服里有没有什么奇怪的东西就回家了，Tony那时候生气得不得了！

 

“唔……” Peter努力地取悦着Tony，他还是不是抬起头看着Tony，他那头柔软的头发已经被汗水打湿了，双眼也被呛得流眼泪，看起来就像是只被蹂躏的可怜小狗一样。

 

Oh——God! Again！

 

“犯规的坏男孩！” Tony觉得自己的心脏都要跳出来了，他咬着牙关不让自己那么早射出来，尽管Peter的技巧还是很生涩，可是带给Tony的却是极致的快感！

 

Peter一直观察着Tony的表情，他知道Tony是快要射了，于是他便更加卖力地吮吸着Tony的阴茎，可是他的经验不多，而且这根东西也太大了，Peter很快又被呛到咳嗽不止，马上退开来怕咬疼Tony，然后就被压在演讲台上，他那依旧装着精液的湿润穴口再度被狠狠地进入。Peter觉得身心都舒畅了起来，他主动地配合着Tony，然后挣扎着要转过身来抱着Tony。

 

Tony知道Peter想做什么，但他并没有阻止Peter，他还任由着Peter紧紧地抱着自己。他很喜欢Peter这个小习惯，Peter喜欢在做爱的时候看着他。

 

“嘘——小声一点，这里是教室，谁知道会不会有学生回来拿东西？” Tony一边说着，却一边更加用力地操着他的男孩，他最喜欢看着Peter被他操到失控尖叫的样子。

 

“轻点……轻点！哈！” Peter迷乱地看着Tony，尽管他已经很努力地在控制了，可是他还是发出了一点声音来了，就这两人交合发出的声音，整个教室都响着回音。

 

“Oh! Shit! 我忘了我的手机！你们等我一下！我马上回去拿！”

 

“Kim！你等等我们！我们一起回教室吧！”

 

Peter快要高潮了，他还是忍不住地叫了出来，後穴也情不自禁地收缩着，Tony咬着牙加快了速度，他也要到高潮了。

 

“Peter…Peter…”

 

“灯还没关，Dr. Stark还在里面吗？”

 

几位女生的脚步声越来越近，Tony和Peter都听到了——

 

“不！有人！哈——”Peter连忙挣脱着Tony的禁锢，他现在一丝不挂，而Tony却依旧穿着整齐，要是他这个样子被别人看到他真的不用再读MIT了！

 

Peter控制不住了，他最后还是哭着高潮了，而Tony也把自己的精液射进了Peter的深处。

 

几位女生沉默地站在教室门外，她们好像听到了一些奇怪的声音。

 

“谁的手机？”

 

突然，教室的门被打开了，一脸饕足的Tony打开门把手机递了出去。

 

“Thank…you…Dr. Stark…”

 

“咳——我能拜托你们一件事吗？不要把今天的事说出去，我们还不打算公开。”

 

几位女生你看看我，我看看你，然后都不约而同地露出了一个诡异的笑容：“Yes, Dr. Stark. 只要能确保我们的论坛能够永远获得第一手资料就好了！”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #微贱虫(Wade Wilson/Peter Parker)

因为那次在教室的事情被发现了，所以Peter气了Tony一个星期。

 

“Peter——”

 

“I’m busy!”

 

Tony在下课的时候准备叫住Peter，可是却获得Peter快速离开的背影还有一句“I’m busy”。

 

“Okay…You are busy.”

 

“Hey! Peter! 你又和Dr. Stark吵架了吗？” Ned抱着书气喘吁吁地追上Peter的脚步。

 

“What? No! 我没有和他吵架！他有什么好值得我生气的！” Peter连忙否认，“我和他不熟！”

 

“……” Ned觉得有点无语，“可是你现在就在生气啊！”

 

“没有！你看错了！” Peter突然发现四周的女生都用奇怪的眼神看着他，他马上拉着Ned跑了，“快跑！这里很危险！”

 

“Parker好可爱！”

 

“吵架了吧？因为我们在教室外面的那次？”

 

“真想上前告诉他我们不介意，让他们继续！”

 

Wade贪婪地呼吸着MIT的空气，这里是他男朋友上课的地方！

 

“Peter！哥很快就可以来找你了！谁也别想拆散我们！啊——我们就像是罗密欧与朱丽叶！”

 

Wade站在校园里自言自语，他高大俊美的身影还是吸引了不少目光的，可是——

 

“那人是不是疯了？太可惜了，明明那么帅！”

 

“据说是BCIT的学生？”

 

Peter在图书馆看书的时候突然觉得全身发毛，他偷偷看了看四周，好像并没有什么奇怪的目光……

 

“算了，还是早点回去吧……”

 

Peter面无表情地看着自己空空如也的房间——

 

“我的床到哪里去了？”

 

“Um…”面对Peter的质问，Tony只是说道：“你都和我分开睡一个星期了，时间已经够久了！”

 

“我的样子看起来是气够了吗？” Peter一脸冷漠。

 

Tony睁大那双焦糖色的眼睛诚恳地看着Peter，“Peter！对上个星期的意外我很抱歉！我不是故意的！”

 

Peter在心里默念了许多遍“我才不会上当的！”——

 

“你睡客厅！”

 

“What? Wait!”

 

“嘭——”

 

门，被无情地关上了。

 

Tony总觉得今天有种不好的预感，证据是Peter今天过了10分钟都还没有过来上课。

 

“呃……Dr. Stark? Pakrer他——”一位女同学把手机举到Tony眼前，“Parker助教他好像遇到麻烦了……”

 

学生们都很淡定地看着他们的Dr. Stark再次丢下一群学生跑了出去。

 

“那个谁，你去叫Dr. Smith过来代课吧！”

 

“你怎么不去？”被叫到的同学一脸不爽地出去了。

 

Peter挣扎着从这个疯子的怀里出来，该死的！怎么他这么大力！

 

“不！我不放手！我再也不会放手了！” Wade凄厉地喊出声来，成功地吸引了四周同学的驻足围观，外加现况直播——

 

“你快放手！我不认识你啊！” Peter快崩溃了！这里人很多啊！

 

“你怎么能说不认识我？我的心——啊！你听到我心碎的声音吗？Pe——ter!” Wade死死地抱着Peter不放手，他可是专门查过Peter的课程的，他在这里等Peter很久了！(痴汉状)

 

Tony看到眼前纠缠的两人，他的眼睛都快要喷火了！

 

“Tony!” Peter求救地看着Tony，然后如愿以偿地获救了。

 

Tony通知了校园保安过来解决眼前这个疯子，然后面无表情地把Peter拉到自己身后。

 

“不！又是你这个老家伙！为什么你总想分开我和Peter？” Wade不满地盯着Tony，而Tony也毫不退怯地瞪了回去。

 

“是你一直在骚扰我的学生，看来上次的事情还不足以让你反省。” Tony现在的表情真是有多倨傲就多倨傲。

 

Wade一脸“WTF”，他这才想起上次被强行打包回加拿大的事情，“是你把我强行遣返回加拿大的？为什么！为什么你要阻止我和Peter谈恋爱！”

 

Peter硬着头皮拉了拉Tony的衣袖，他看到四周的同学都对着他们抱着热切的目光。

 

“Tony，我们先离开好不好？这里好多人……”

 

“Peter! Peter! 不要离开我！不——”Wade·Drama Queen·Wilson一脸悲怆地把手伸向Peter那边，“我会回来的！你要等我！”

 

然后，Wade就被几个保安架着(拖着)走了。

 

“Tony，我们先回去上课吧……已经过了半个小时了。” Peter有点尴尬地低着头，四周的人目光太热切、太诡异了，他觉得此地不宜久留。

 

“No——我已经通知Dr. Smith帮我代课了，反正那个老家伙很闲，我们先回家。” Tony面无表情地拉着Peter的手去停车场了，他完全无视了大家集体倒抽一口气的声音。

 

Peter抬起头看着Tony的背影，他感觉到Tony好像在生气……Peter一路上都很安静，他也没有反抗要抽出被拉着的手，小动物般的警觉性让他觉得保持安静会比较安全。直到两人回到家，门被Tony用力地关上了，Peter才被Tony粗暴地按在墙上亲吻。

 

“你说好要和我结婚的，你不能反悔！绝对不能！” Tony压低着声音对Peter说完这番话之后又继续吻着Peter，直到Peter几乎喘不过气来才放开他。

 

Peter连忙安抚着自己暴躁的恋人，他抱着Tony的头，亲昵地用脸蹭着Tony有点扎人的胡须。

 

“我一定会和你结婚的！你不要担心。” Peter轻声地在Tony耳边安慰着，他最近的确是太过忽略了自己的恋人了，他都不知道Tony会这么担心。

 

等Tony心情平复了一点，Peter又轻轻地吻了吻Tony，“I’m sorry...我不是故意让你吃醋的。”

 

“我才没有吃醋！我就是讨厌那个小子！他竟然叫我老家伙！” 对！没错！Tony Stark就是吃自己小男友的醋！可是他才不承认！他在等Peter哄他！

 

Peter哭笑不得地看着任性的恋人，他只好顺着他的意说道：“好，你没吃醋。”

 

“我可是Tony Stark！我为什么要吃醋！” Tony继续不承认自己吃醋。

 

“好吧……” Peter转了转眼珠，他继续脸带笑意地看着Tony，“那——你也不需要我哄你咯？”

 

Tony连忙转过头，他马上改口道：“我吃醋了！赶快哄我！”

 

Peter笑着抱着自己的恋人，他轻声对Tony说道：“你不是说一直想看我穿女装吗……”

 

“现在？” Tony觉得自己都要心律不齐了，“今天的课都不要上了吧——”

 

“No——再等两天，你的生日。”

 

闹别扭的一对恋人又和好的，两人又出现在下午的课堂上，然后又看到了今天早上的那个Drama Queen。

 

“Peter! 哥来陪你上课啦！”

 

Tony面无表情地看着Wade，“我的课不欢迎旁听。”

 

Wade成功地在一天内被架出校园两次。

 

Tony给Steven打了个电话——

 

“Steve，帮我一个忙，永久拒绝一个叫Wade Wilson的男人入境。”

 

Steven有点汗颜且不好意思地看着和自己开会的一众官员，他出门继续谈电话了。

 

“Tony，怎么了？”

 

“这个男人一直在骚扰我的Peter！”

 

“咳——Tony，你该知道的，你不能要求我这样做，这是违反宪法……”

 

“那我可以买凶干掉他吗？”

 

“不行——”

 

Wade站在MIT的门口有着无限的憧憬——

 

“谁都无法阻止我们谈恋爱的！你等着我！Peter！”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #微贱虫(Wade Wilson/Peter Parker)

Tony很火大，因为无论他使出什么手段，那个该死的臭小子还是找到机会靠近Peter！

 

“Oh——My Peter！ 你有想念哥吗？哥很想念你！”

 

Peter瞪了Wade一眼，然后继续收拾自己的东西，并且小声地说道：“这里是图书馆，不要这么大声！”

 

太……太可爱了……Wade觉得自己的心脏被丘比特的爱情金箭射穿了……刚才Peter瞪了他一眼，他都觉得自己要被爱河淹死了！

 

“Peter，你的报告已经完成了吗？”

 

Wade的脸色马上拉了下来，因为那个该死的MIT教授又过来接Peter了。

 

“岳父大人！就算您是长辈，可是也不能阻止我们谈恋爱！”

 

岳父你妹！

 

Tony深呼吸着，他告诫自己要忍耐，不然Peter会觉得很难做的！他决定要无视这个神经病！

 

“Peter，我们回家吧！” Tony还是忍不住对Wade宣示自己的主权，他用力地搂着Peter的腰，拿起Peter的电脑就马上离开了。

 

“Wait！你这个极权主义的Bad Daddy！快把Peter小可爱放开——不！”

 

图书馆里的学生了管理员们都没有上前训斥他们的吵闹，大家明显是张大着嘴没有反应，然后都在本能地看戏。

 

呼——冷静！Tony Stark！冷静！

 

操！

 

Tony已经受够了这个该死加拿大小子每天性骚扰他的Peter了！

 

现在Peter的脑子一片空白，他感受到Tony的舌头在他嘴里搅动的动作，还有炽热的温度、令人遐想的水声——

 

“Look！ 我才是他的恋人！你给我有多远滚多远！”

 

Wade呆呆地站在原地，他目睹着他的天使牵着另一个老男人的手离开了。

 

“No——！ My love!”

 

整个图书馆都是Wade·Drama Queen·Wilson的惨叫声。

 

“Silence! 这里是图书馆！”

 

一本厚重的书精准地砸到Wade的额头上——

 

“啊！”

 

Peter浑浑噩噩地跟着Tony回家了，等他意识过来时，他才看到自己和Tony在图书馆里接吻的事情已经传遍整个MIT了。

 

“Tony Stark！”  Peter拿着平板气急败坏地来到Tony面前，“你看你都干了些什么事情！现在所有人都知道我们的关系了！”

 

Tony拿过平板，这拍摄技术一看就知道是出自某女性团体的了，质量还是一如既往的优秀。

 

“冷静一点，Peter。反正我们的事情大家都知道了，只是都没有讲出来而已。”Tony把Peter拉到自己的怀里，他吻了吻Peter的头发，“反正都要公开了，你怕什么？”

 

“可是……可是！这是师生恋吧……我们会不会被人诟病……”

 

面对忧心忡忡的Peter，Tony只是直接吻住Peter，遇到这种事情只要按着他的男孩操几次就好了，这样他就会忘记这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情了。

 

“Peter，今天是我的生日，你还记得吗？”Tony那双焦糖色的大眼变得很有攻击性，“你是不是忘了要送我的礼物？”

 

Peter别过脸，他的脸已经红透了，“你先等一下，我要先去做晚餐。”

 

看着Tony变得粗野的进食方式，再加上那双攻击性的眼神，Peter有种自己就是Tony嘴里的那些食物的感觉。

 

等到晚餐时间结束了，Peter红着脸把Tony推回客厅，他花了几乎半个小时去换上那套性感的马甲、热裤、渔网丝袜还有高跟鞋。假发是所有素材之中最贵的，可是也特别真实，戴上去真的可以以假乱真。至于妆容——他偷偷地联系了Natasha和Wanda，让她们在视频里手把手地教他化妆。

 

Tony在客厅里走走坐坐了一个多小时，可是Peter却还没可以，他真的很有冲动冲进去看看到底Peter会用什么样子示人。

 

突然间，客厅响起了Rihanna的Umbrella——

 

Tony看到眼前的女装大佬正随着旋律拍子走着性感的舞步，然后向他这边走来……可以说，Peter还没有正式地触碰Tony，可是Tony的裤裆却已经以肉眼可见的速度肿胀了起来。Tony忍不住想要马上推到Peter撕开他那该死的衣服用力地操他，可是却数次被Peter手中的黑色雨伞给打掉了。现在的Peter很性感，可是绝对不是软柿子，他现在就像是高傲的女王一样，而Tony只是他的一名卑微的臣下，没有陛下的允许，甚至连头都不能抬起来。

 

Tony的眼神飘到Peter舞动的双腿上，纤细毫无赘肉，可是却隐隐透着爆发力，一点都不柔弱，和渔网丝袜配在一起有种别扭却性感的感觉，Tony真的觉得自己要心律不齐了。还有那紧致布少的小马甲，只是堪堪遮挡Peter的两颗粉嫩的乳头，Peter只要动作大一点就会露出一些粉嫩的边边出来。他的腰，因为长期游泳的关系，一看就知道很有力，现在被马甲束缚着，看起来就更加纤细动人了，偏偏Peter完全没有不适应的感觉，他的腰就像一条蛇一样扭来扭曲，柔软灵活地不可思议！

 

等Peter用膝盖顶着Tony的双腿间时，Tony终于可以触碰Peter了，他的声音有点不自然，“我从不知道你会跳舞。”

 

“又不是什么难事，你不知道我小时候练过芭蕾舞吗？” Peter笑了笑，他还特别恶劣地用膝盖揉弄着Tony的勃起，惹得Tony爽得叫了出来。Tony忍不住了，他必须现在就操他的男孩！他要操得这个不知天高地厚的男孩哭得不要不要！

 

“现在还不行，舞还没跳完呢！”Peter调皮地用高跟鞋的的尖锥处碰了碰Tony，用上了一点力道，Tony那充血的地方有点刺痛。

 

接下来的舞才是让Tony血脉偾张的时刻，他整个人僵硬地坐在沙发上。Peter跟随着音乐搂着Tony的脖子，然后扭动着他的细腰和丰满的臀部，时不时还擦过Tony的勃起，可他就是不好好地停留在那个地方，一切都只是隔靴搔痒而已，这只会让Tony的性欲越来越高涨却找不到地方释放。

 

该死的！他怎么不知道Umbrella这首歌会这么长时间？他快忍不住了！

 

好不容易等音乐停下来了，Peter也张开双腿坐在Tony的腿上，还不断用臀部蹭着Tony的勃起。Tony再也忍不住了，他想把Peter推倒在沙发上，可是又被Peter阻止了！

 

Tony红着眼盯着Peter，“又怎么了？”

 

Peter笑着把Tony按在沙发上，“老变态，这就忍不住了？”

 

“Shit! I want to FUCK you! NOW!” Tony几乎是低吼着讲出这句话来，天知道他忍耐得多辛苦！

 

“你太心急了……” Peter露出了一个笑容，在昏暗的灯光还有艳丽的妆容互相配合之下，这抹笑容硬是表现出一种蛊惑人心的性感。

 

Peter解开了Tony的衬衫，微凉的手指轻轻地刮着Tony的腹肌和乳尖，成功地让Tony倒吸了一口气。Peter很满意Tony的表现，他的手顺着Tony的腹部来到裤子那边，他解开了紧绷的裤子，然后握着那根雄赳赳的东西，Peter撸动了几下，成功惹得Tony的喘息声。Peter的双手突然离开了Tony，这让Tony再度眼红地盯着Peter，只见Peter的双手覆盖在自己的臀部上，然后用力一扯，那条热裤就变成了两半——一款情趣热裤。Tony眼都要直了，他隐约可以看到裤缝里的睾丸和股缝，在他脑子还是一片空白的时候，Peter已经按着他的肩膀坐了下来，里面竟然已经湿润不堪了！

 

“哈——”Peter按着Tony的肩膀扭动着自己的腰肢，“Tony…喜欢吗？嗯……” Peter难耐地咬着自己的下唇，上面鲜红色的唇膏都被他咬掉了，他加快了腰部摆动的速度，强烈的快感几乎让他软了下来，但他还是咬着牙继续了。

 

Peter自己把自己操射了，他正气喘吁吁地趴在Tony的胸口上，可是藏在他屁股里面的那根东西却完全没有要射的迹象——

 

“老变态……你怎么还没……啊！”

 

Peter被用力地压在沙发上，屁股里的阴茎突然快速而有力的抽动，他几乎尖叫着喊了出来，这种快感太过刺激了，Peter的手指紧紧地拽着Tony的背肌，并且成功地在上面留下了痕迹。

 

“Bad girl！穿得像个婊子一样是想让谁操你？嗯？”Tony一边用力地操着那个湿热紧致的洞口，一边用淫秽的话语在Peter耳边喃喃细语，“都自己弄湿了，你真欠操……”

 

太爽了……Peter几乎被快感冲击得无法思考，他只能堪堪地听得懂Tony的话，他软软地说道：“嗯……只给你操……哈……”

 

“给谁操？大声一点？” Tony故意折磨着Peter，他停止了用力抽动，而是改为轻轻地抽插，刚触碰到Peter的高潮点就退了出来。

 

“哈……”Peter的双腿紧紧地勾住Tony的腰，他讨好地吻着Tony的脸，“我只给Tony Stark…操……我的屁股是姓Stark的……”

 

Peter已经忘了昨晚，不，昨晚到今天早上到底做了多少遍了，他只知道自己已经没有任何力气，屁股里还一直流着属于大龄男友的精液，他们在浴室里清理的时候又做了一遍……Peter那时候已经累得闭上双眼了。

 

Tony这个生日过得很满足，虽然昨晚做了很多遍，可是今天却依旧精神奕奕的。他醒来之后就吻了吻Peter的脸颊，他的男孩果然可以给他很多惊喜！他现在已经开始期待下一年的生日了……

 

醒来之后的Peter觉得全身腰酸背痛的，他抬起头对上了Tony的双眼，然后获得了一个吻。

 

“别闹！我还没刷牙！” Peter正打算起床的时候，昨天不知道扔到哪里的手机竟然响了，Peter和Tony花了好几分钟才把手机从床底里找出来，这通电话断了几遍又响了几遍，应该是一通很重要的电话。

 

Peter呆呆地看着手机上的来电显示，他没有马上接通。

 

“怎么了？Peter？你不接电话吗——”Tony也看到了来电显示了。

 

“Hello…Aunt May?”

 

电话的另一边很久才传来声音，Peter觉得自己的心脏都快要停止跳动了。

 

“Peter，你是不是有什么话要对我说？”


	14. Chapter 14

听到May的声音，Peter全身都僵直了，他的脑子一片空白，几乎无法思考任何事情。

 

“Peter, answer me!” May的声音持续出现在电话里，可是他过了好几分钟都只是听到呼吸声，电话的另一端依旧没有任何回应。

 

“Peter…” Tony轻轻地触碰着已经傻了的Peter，可是Peter依然僵直不动。

 

“Peter！刚才那把声音是不是Tony Stark？你们都已经睡在一起了？”May几乎要抓狂了！他的乖侄子到底跑哪去了？她继续大吼道：“你说话啊！”

 

“Aunt May…” Peter的声音细小地像一只蚊子一样，而他获得的回应只是May沉重的呼吸声。

 

“I’m listening.” May开始冷静地说道。

 

Peter深呼吸着，他强迫着自己冷静。Tony把Peter拉到自己的怀里，他用自己的胸膛贴着Peter的背脊。Peter感受着Tony的气息，他终于冷静了下来。

 

“Aunt May，我和Tony在一起了。”

 

这个通话并没有维持很久，事实上才几分钟而已，电话的另一端，May只是冷静地回应道：“Peter，等你下次回来再和我讲这件事，你好好考虑一下。”

 

通话结束之后，Peter仿佛全身的力气都被抽干一样，他无力地靠在Tony身上，手机随便地扔在床上。Tony也没有说话，他只是一遍又一遍地吻着Peter的肩膀。

 

“老变态！”Peter赌气地把Tony压在床上，房间的落地窗并没有阻挡阳光的透入，Tony只看到背光的Peter，还有他那张露出生气表情的稚气脸庞。

 

“都是你的错！”

 

“好吧，我的错。”Tony躺在床上做出投降的手势，而Peter则继续喋喋不休地数着Tony的罪状，数着数着就泄出喘息的声音了，Tony的手正不安分地在他裸露的身体上走动着。

 

“别动！”Peter不满地拍开了Tony的手，现在两人身上并没有任何衣物，两人在昨晚洗完澡之后就直接睡在床上了。

 

Tony继续做出投降的手势，“你继续！”

 

Peter警告性地瞪了Tony一眼，这个老变态的信用已经负值了！

 

“现在所有人都知道了！你说要怎么办？”

 

“就这么办啊……”Tony偷偷吻了吻Peter，然后无所谓地说道：“所有人都知道了，到时候我们结婚的时候你可不能反悔！”

 

Peter灵活地夺过了Tony的触碰，他从床上跳了下来然后飞快地跑进衣帽间了——锁了门。

 

是的，锁了门。鉴于Tony无时无刻都想要发情，所以Peter修改了Tony家里的保安系统。现在Tony不能随心所欲地和Peter在各种地方做喜欢做的事情了，除非他再次修改自家的保安系统。

 

再次回到MIT上课，Peter已经放弃了辩驳了。

 

“Peter！你真的和Dr. Stark是恋人吗？”Ned连忙把Peter招过来问一问。

 

“是的……Ned，不要问！”Peter阻止了Ned更进一步的问话。

 

其实，只要无视校园内那些狂热的眼神，公开恋情并不是一件可怕的事情。

 

呵呵，Peter现在只能这样自我安慰了，反正他今天早上也是坐Tony的车回学校。Tony用了2分钟重新设置了家里的保安系统，为的就是和Peter在早上来一发(几发)，所以导致他们今天早上险些迟到。

 

今天，某女性团体的论坛依旧很活跃。

 

今天，某位BCIT的交换生哭着(再次被)滚回加拿大了。

 

今天，天气真好。

 

今年新年，Peter和Tony一起回到了纽约。

 

Tony在开车，而Peter则坐在副驾上看风景(反正跑车就只有两个座位啊……)。

 

“我有点紧张。”Peter小声地说道。

 

“害怕吗？”Tony开口问道。

 

“不，我不害怕。”Peter露出了一个笑容。

 

Tony叹了一口气，然后把车子调成自动驾驶系统，他转过头牵着Peter的手，然后吻住了他。

 

“就算你害怕也没用，你已经没有反悔的余地了。”Tony的语气还是那么霸道。

 

Peter忍不住笑出声来：“老变态! 你害怕了？”

 

“对！我害怕！你等下安慰我？”

 

小打小闹了以后，Peter没那么紧张了，当然了，他很清楚Tony其实比自己还要紧张，这点他是不会戳破的。

 

打开了门，May就在门口那边迎接两人，然后气氛变得迷之安静。

 

“Aunt May.” Peter给了May一个拥抱。

 

Tony故作镇定地看着两人，然后把花递给May，“咳——你好，我是Tony Stark，是Peter的男朋友。”

 

May没有当场抓狂，她接过Tony的花，最后也没有用力关门企图把Tony阻挡在外面。

 

“你们进来吧。”May让开位置让两人进门，“Peter，东西我都拿出来准备好了，你可以去做晚餐了。”

 

Peter看了Tony一眼，然后用手轻轻捏了捏Tony的掌心才进厨房。

 

May和Tony坐在沙发上，就像上次见面一样，不过上次是Tony亲自上门通知May说她的侄子会成为Stark Industry的实习生。

 

“I...”

 

“Stop!” May打断了Tony的话，“我到现在都还没能接受这个事实，你让我先缓缓。”

 

客厅只传来电视节目的声音，May和Tony并没有任何交流。

 

“好了，你说吧。说说你和Peter的事情。”May深深地呼吸了一下，然后很认真地看着Tony。

 

Tony看着May，即使他现在的样子淡定得好像完全不在乎一样，可是只有他自己知道心跳到底有多快。他喝了一口水，然后才开始说道：“那天下雨，Peter出现在我的酒吧里……”

 

“你们一夜情了？”May面无表情地打断Tony的话。

 

“Um...Yes——”

 

“我现在就想杀了你。”

 

Tony也不知道该回应什么好，他只能说一句“I’m sorry”。

 

“你继续。”

 

“嗯哼？你干了这么多蠢事？追不到Peter是你活该。”

 

Tony不敢反驳，他只能点头附和May，然后继续说着他和Peter的事情。

 

“你能为Peter付出什么？”May这次没有打断Tony，她只是等Tony说完之后才问这一句话。

 

Tony看着May，他从May的眼神里看得出她很在乎Peter。

 

他也很在乎Peter。

 

没等Tony回答，May又继续说道：“Peter一直都很听话，基本上不等我开口指正，他就可以意识到自己的错误并且改过来。”

 

“不过这次，他似乎并不觉得和一个足以当他父亲的男人在一起是一个错误。”

 

Tony没有说话，他知道May还有话想说。

 

“他很听话，可是也特别固执，我很清楚。”May说着说着就红了眼眶，“他很小的时候就失去父母，那时候不管我怎么说，他都执意认为Richard和Mary一定会回来的。”

 

May拿下了眼镜，她擦了擦自己眼角的泪光，“他是个好孩子——我不想他伤心，所以我不会阻止你们在一起……不过，你们的年龄是一个阻碍，你有考虑过吗？你总有一天会比Peter先走一步，你就忍心这样留下他吗？”

 

“我知道我一定会比Peter先走一步——”Tony顿了顿，然后转过头看着在厨房里忙碌的Peter，“所以我会用我剩下的每分每秒去陪伴他。”

 

“我已经不年轻了，我知道只是口头上的‘我爱你’根本不足以说服你，最起码这根本无法说服我自己。”

 

May也看着Peter的背影，原来从前的那个小男孩已经长得这么大了。

 

“Peter有权利拥有我的一切，无论现在还是未来——以后我不在的时候。我已经和我的律师谈过了，就在我和Peter求婚之前。”Tony说着说着情不自禁地笑了，“可是Peter拒绝了我的求婚，他说起码要等他毕业之后。”

 

“他是个聪明的孩子。”May也忍不住揶揄道。

 

“咳——我不知道要怎么说，我以前从来没有想结婚的欲望，我从来没有这么迫切地想用婚姻留住一个人……我总是很害怕Peter会离开我。”Tony自嘲地说道，“以前都是别人千方百计地想留着我的心，那时候我还能笑着说没有人有这个能力。不过，我和Peter相处了2年，或许说是我从第一眼看到他开始，我的心就已经给了他了。”

 

Tony认真地看着May，“我Tony Stark现在向你郑重地提出请求——请你把Peter Parker，你的侄子交给我。我将会好好地对待他，并且会越来越好。”

 

还没有等May回应，Peter已经把晚餐端出来了，“你们在谈什么？”

 

“呃——也不是什么事，我们先吃晚餐再聊吧！”May从沙发上起来走去餐桌那里，“我很想念的你手艺——”

 

三个人吃了新年大餐，餐桌上的话题也很活跃，气氛顿时变得轻松起来。

 

“那……我先离开了？这个时间……”Tony看了看手表，他很友善地先把这个尴尬的事情说出来。

 

“Peter，你去送你的男朋友出去吧！”May开口解开Peter的窘况。

 

Peter有点不敢相信地看着May，他以为May就算不反对也应该不乐意见到他们在一起的。

 

“去吧！早点回来！我还有话要跟你讲！”May把Peter推了出去了。

 

两人没有马上去车子那边，反而是在街道上漫步，也不知道是谁先开始牵着对方的手。

 

“Aunt May和你说了些什么？”Peter轻声问道。

 

“也没什么，我当她已经答应了出席我们的婚礼了。”Tony故作轻松地说道。

 

Peter白了Tony一眼，“还有呢？”

 

“没了。”

 

“告诉我！我想知道——”

 

回应Peter的是一个吻。

 

夜晚的皇后区街道依旧充满了出来散步或者要去时代广场倒数的人们，两人就这样站在街道中央接吻，可是并没有人上前指责他们阻碍道路，大家都会心一笑地看着他们，然后绕道离开了。

 

Peter傻傻地被Tony送了回来，然后傻傻地回到家里。

 

“Peter，我有话要和你说。”

 

“是的！”Peter马上坐直了身体认真地看着May。

 

“我知道你们的关系时真的很生气。”

 

Peter紧张了起来，心里不禁在胡思乱想，难道刚才May和Tony谈崩了？

 

“我不会阻止你们的，只要你们幸福就好。”May一看Peter的表情就知道他在想什么了，“他向我提出请求——我是说，他想请求我把你交给他。我看着他的表情，我就想起了当初你的Uncle Ben对我求婚的样子。”

 

“别露出那么傻的表情，我也是谈过恋爱的人！”May拍了拍Peter的脑袋，“Ben年轻的时候就是个Bad boy，我也不知道为什么我会和他在一起的。我只知道，他和我在一起之后就不再是Bad boy了。他也是一毕业就向我求婚了，不过你知道的，那时候我父亲很严厉，他在Ben上门拜访的时候就差没有把他的猎枪拿出来了！”

 

May说着说着就笑了出来，“我很记得那次他如何向我父亲提出请求，说他想照顾我一辈子——当然了，他没有做到最后……不过我已经很满足了。”

 

“Tony的表情和那时候的Ben一样。”


	15. Chapter 15

Peter错愕地看着眼前的神父，他到目前为止都还没搞清楚状况，难道他参加的不是毕业典礼吗？他身后的应该是MIT的教授和学生对吧？到底发生了什么事？

 

“Mr. Parker, 你是否愿意让Mr. Stark成为你的丈夫，并与他缔结婚约？”神父已经问了第3遍了，他直接省略了后面的说辞，他觉得有点口干。

 

Tony的脸上一直挂着微笑，他用手肘碰了碰Peter，然后小声地说道：“Peter! Say ‘Yes, I do’!”

 

Peter·懵逼·Parker失声大喊：“WHAT!?”

 

“要迟到了！老变态！都怪你！”Peter看到时间已经这么晚了，他几乎要抓狂了！昨天晚上他就不该纵容那个老变态对他动手动脚！

 

Tony懒洋洋地靠在床头，他毫不在乎地耸耸肩说道：“这么着急干嘛？典礼不会那么快开始的，那群老家伙肯定要讲很多废话——”Tony被Peter扔过来的衣服打中了，“Okay…我们赶紧吧！”

 

“是Aunt May打给我！”Peter手忙脚乱地接通了电话，“Good morning! 我、我快出门了！你已经到了？再等等我！你先吃早餐！”

 

“快点快点快点！”Peter把其他衣服都扔给Tony，“5分钟！”

 

Tony接过衣服，他有点惋惜地看着Peter裸露的背影，一直都有运动的他身材真是巨好！皮肤的触感也很光滑细腻……Tony每次想一想都会硬。好不容易让Peter培养出裸睡的习惯，唉——今天吃不到，没事，以后有的是机会。

 

终于可以出门了，结果Tony又在车旁逮住Peter来了一个火辣辣的吻，Peter的嘴唇都有点麻了。

 

“别再发情了！严肃一点！”Peter不满地瞪了Tony一眼，示意他马上开车出发。

 

“Oh…Please! 不要这么瞪着我，我快硬了！”Tony又揩了把油，他捏了捏Peter挺翘丰满的臀部，“你穿正装的样子真的很勾人……”

 

“开车！”Peter面无表情地一掌拍到Tony脸上，然后推开了这个老变态。

 

Peter今天穿的是和Tony同一款的正装，却生生地穿出了另一种感觉。不过无论如何，反正Tony就是想和Peter来几发。

 

和Aunt May吃过了早餐后，Peter就匆匆忙忙地和Tony去了典礼会场了。今天Tony要穿着他最讨厌的、看起来蠢毙了的袍子。没办法，谁让Tony是MIT的教授，他得负责给学生颁发毕业证书。而Peter，他将代表这一届的毕业生发表演讲。

 

等校长、教授们各自发表完鼓励感言之后，终于到学生发表感言了。Peter深呼吸了一下，他已经找Tony练习过很多次了，昨晚也有练习，只是和以往一样，练着练着就练到床上去了。想到昨晚的事情，Peter忍不住脸红了，结果站在讲台前傻傻地呆了几秒钟才开始讲话。

 

“看他的样子，昨天肯定又和Dr. Stark做些什么OO的事情了。”台下有几位女生捂着嘴偷偷笑着，她们又开始偷偷讨论论坛上要发些什么新素材了。

 

Peter好不容易完整地发表了整篇感言，他顿时松了一口气，然后假装镇定地走下台坐回自己的位置。

 

“Bro! You are so cool!” Ned在Peter回来之后马上奉上赞美。

 

“别说了……我紧张死了……”

 

“By the way…刚才你在演讲的时候，前面的那些女生在讨论你……”Ned警惕地看着前面有说有笑的女生们，“她们在讨论昨晚你和Dr. Stark做了几次……”

 

“不要再说了，Ned…我不想知道……”

 

“她们看过来了！”

 

Ned马上坐正了身体假装没事，而Peter则尴尬地对她们笑了笑，然后获得了几位女生揶揄的目光。

 

“Parker笑了！他好可爱！如果我是Dr. Stark也肯定不舍得让他下床！”

 

Peter：“……”

 

很快就到了毕业典礼的重点了，大家都按照着名牌就坐，这是为了方便毕业证书的颁发。

 

“Bro…我好紧张！”Ned觉得手心开始冒汗了，等到了他这行学生上去的时候他差点就要把椅子拉倒一大片了。

 

“Easy！你害得我也好紧张！”Peter正准备跟着Ned一起出去的时候，却被在场的工作人员给叫停了。

 

“Parker学长！”

 

“？”Peter转过头，他看到一个戴着工作人员证的学弟正向他跑来。

 

“Parker学长，不好意思！因为我们的出错，所以你的毕业证书必须重印，可以麻烦你再等一下吗？好了我们会叫你的！”

 

学弟的表情很诚恳也很焦急，再加上Peter本身就在紧张，所以他也没有怀疑什么就坐回位置上了。

 

等到最后一轮学生上台领取毕业证书的时候，Peter才被叫出去等候，他很幸运地成为最后一名获得毕业证书的学生，这让他觉得更加紧张了……

 

“下一位毕业的学生是Peter Parker！”

 

随着司仪的声音响起，Peter深呼吸了一口气，然后小心翼翼地踏着阶梯走到台上，他看到为自己颁发毕业证书的是Tony，台下的学生看到这一幕都心照不宣地对身旁的同学笑了笑。

 

“Peter Parker，恭喜你从MIT毕业！”

 

流程就像刚才一样，教授会先和学生握手，然后才会把毕业证书颁发出去——

 

Peter也伸出手放在Tony的手中，他感觉到Tony紧紧地握着他，这让他瞬间镇定下来了。

 

然而，毕业证书没有到手，Peter错愕地看着缓缓向自己单膝下跪的Tony，背景的声音是整个礼堂的吸气声，然后大家瞬间安静下来。

 

“Peter Parker, will you marry me?”

 

Peter明显是被吓傻了，他看着Tony手中的戒指，那是几年前Tony拿着向他求婚的那只戒指，Tony连夜做出来的，可惜Peter却没有答应。

 

“嫁给他！”

 

台下突然有学生用嘶吼的声道说着这句话，然后所有人都起哄地跟着说“嫁给他！嫁给他！”

 

Peter还是迷迷糊糊的，反正他清醒过来的时候，神父已经在自己面前了。

 

“Mr. Stark, 你是否愿意让Mr. Parker成为你的丈夫，并与他缔结婚约——”

 

“Yes, I do!” Tony连忙开口说了这句话，然后他才后知后觉地看到神父翻白眼的样子。

 

“咳——Mr. Stark，我还没说完……”

 

Tony：“……”

 

“Mr. Stark, 你是否愿意让Mr. Parker成为你的丈夫，并与他缔结婚约，无论贫穷还是康健，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头？”

 

“Yes! I do!”

 

神父点点头，然后又看向依旧痴傻的Peter，并对他问了相同的问题：“Mr. Parker, 你是否愿意让Mr. Stark成为你的丈夫，并与他缔结婚约，无论贫穷还是康健，或任何其他理由，都爱他，照顾他，尊重他，永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命的尽头？”

 

Peter：“……”

 

“咳咳——Mr. Parker——”

 

Peter感觉到Tony在碰他，然后他听到Tony小声对他说道：“Peter! Say ‘Yes, I do’!”

 

“WHAT!?”

 

Anyway…婚是结成功了，虽然中途有点小插曲……Peter对那次婚礼是很不满的，他一直强调自己是被强迫结婚的！可是那么多年来，他都没有要离婚的意思就是了。

 

“为什么你要那么着急结婚！我不是说了要等到毕业之后吗？”

 

有一次Peter越想越生气，然后就跑去质问Tony。

 

“可是……你已经毕业了啊？毕业证书都已经印了！”

 

这答案还真是理所当然！可是完全说服不到Peter！

 

“谁让你在毕业典礼上求婚然后结婚！再过几天不行吗！？那里有很多人看着！”

 

Tony走了过来，他吻了吻Peter安抚一下自己的爱人，“我就是要这样！我和你在众目睽睽下结婚，这样你就不能反悔了！”

 

Peter的毛其实已经被顺了大部分了，可是Tony的一句话又让他炸毛了。

 

“宝贝……我又硬了……”Tony用低沉沙哑还有该死的好听的声音在Peter耳边说出了这句话。

 

“滚！刚才不是做过了吗——唔——”


	16. 番外 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #平行时空：如果当初Tony强迫Peter  
> #失禁Play

Peter不知道为什么所有事情都会变成这样，或许他那天晚上就不应该离开May跑出去，这样他的未来或许才是正常的。

 

“听话，夹紧一点，嗯？”Tony的声音充满浓浓的情欲味道，他现在兴奋极了，果然在教室做爱是别有一番风味的！

 

Peter没有吭声，他只是趴在课桌上，紧握着双手努力地取悦着在他身后的男人。

 

“Peter，你说如果你这副淫荡的样子被其他同学看到，会发生什么事情？”Tony突然用力地挺了挺腰身，他精准地戳到Peter的兴奋点，并且成功地听到Peter无法控制的呻吟声。

 

Peter趴在桌子上，他辛苦地扭过头，不甘的眼神只是略略扫过Tony，他马上就得到了惩罚——

 

“啪——”Tony用力地拍打着Peter丰满的臀肉，“你是在向我表达不满吗？”

 

Peter默不作声，在和Tony做这种事的时候，他通常会很压抑自己的声音，也很少回应Tony，而这种情况往往是换来更狠的撞击，Tony似乎非得要逼得Peter淫乱地叫喊着才罢休一样。

 

“Peter Parker，回答我！你的Dr. Stark在问你问题！”Tony伸过手粗鲁地撸动着Peter勃起的性器，“别一副被我强奸的表情！你明明也有感觉！”

 

Tony觉得胸口有点烦闷，他讨厌Peter用这种眼神看着他，明明就很爽，为什么就是不肯接受这个事实？

 

Peter始终还年轻，他无法承受Tony极富经验的挑逗，他很快就张嘴喘着气想要射出来了，结果身下秀气的东西被狠狠地捏住了，Peter这才疼得叫出声来。

 

Tony最后还是松开了手，他匆匆地射过一次就没有兴致了。FUCK！简直就像是在操一个死人一样！

 

下一节课还有半个小时就开始了，可是Tony甚至不允许Peter去清理，他让Peter继续替他准备下节课要用的资料。

 

Peter在游泳池里游泳，Tony外出参加研讨会的时候就是Peter最轻松的时候，这可以让他忘记所有烦恼。可是，当他踏进更衣室时，他的噩梦又开始了。

 

更衣室的沐浴间虽然隐秘度很高，可是隔音很差，Peter在被Tony用力操的时候甚至还听到隔壁沐浴间在聊天的声音，还好Peter这间浴室还有隔壁的浴室都有人在用水，不然以Tony用力的程度，估计整个更衣室都会响起肉体冲撞的声音。

 

隔壁间的沐浴间水关掉了，其他人有说有笑地走出来打算换衣服，Peter强忍着快感，他咬着自己的下唇不让自己发出任何声音。

 

“Peter去了哪里？刚才他不是才进更衣室吗？”

 

听到有人在喊自己的名字，Peter全身的肌肉都绷紧了，在他听到有人在敲他的门时，Tony坏心眼地更加用力地捅进去，Peter颤抖着身体射了出来，他失神地看着墙壁上自己射出来的东西。

 

“Peter，你在里面吗？”

 

Tony咬了咬Peter的耳朵，然后用沙哑的声音对Peter说道：“你的朋友在叫你，不回应一下吗？不然让我帮你回应？”

 

Peter挣扎着支起身体，可是他被Tony用力地定住了，他根本没办法让Tony的阴茎离开他。

 

“你们先走吧，我还要洗……唔……”感觉到Tony又在抽动着，Peter刚刚才结束高潮，他的身体还十分敏感，他几乎就要失控地叫了出来了。

 

“Peter？你没事吗？你不舒服吗？”

 

“我没事——嗯——我还要再洗一会儿，你们先走吧！”

 

好不容易等到外面的人离开，Tony马上继续他粗暴的性爱，Peter最后的羞耻心都被剥夺了，他被Tony操到失禁，黄色的尿液随着花洒流出的水一直流进了下水道里。

 

Tony又在Peter耳边喃喃细语：“被操到失禁了，爽吗？你现在的样子真他妈的欠操。”

 

Peter生病了，在踏入冬季的这段时间里，Tony有好几次在外面就这样按着Peter操，Peter没有反抗，反正这无法阻止Tony不再操他。就像Tony一开始说的一样，他想Peter当他的Sex toy，于是Peter就乖乖地当他的Sex toy。Peter没有办法，他的前途就掌握在这个男人手中，这个他以前一直很崇拜的偶像。原来当偶像卸下一切假象之后是那么地不堪的，Peter被他威胁着。他从来没想过自己的一夜情对象竟然就是Tony Stark，一位MIT的教授、天才、花花公子，还有Peter从小到大的偶像。

 

Tony并没有强迫Peter和他一起睡，毕竟他自己也习惯了一个人睡。可是，当他早上起来却不见Peter的踪影，于是他就直接去Peter的房间看了。

 

“Peter...What’s going on?” Tony看到Peter红着脸在被窝中蠕动，他下意识地上前摸了摸Peter的额头。

 

Peter的视线已经开始模糊了，不过他隐约听到Tony的声音。

 

“Mr. Stark，我今天可不可以请假？”Peter的声音糯糯的，还带着浓重的鼻音，样子看起来可怜极了。

 

Tony莫名地觉得紧张，他马上把Jarvis叫了过来，还好他那能干的管家还是一名有执照的医生。

 

“Jarvis，马上过来，Peter发烧了！”

 

结束通话之后，Tony有点焦急地一直看着手表上的时间，明明才过了5分钟，可是他却第一次觉得Jarvis的速度好慢。

 

Peter难受地发出了呜呜的声音，Tony甚至怀疑Peter的意识已经不再清晰了，他一直和Peter讲话。

 

“Hey! Hey! Peter! 你能听到我的声音吗？忍住，Jarvis很快就到了！”

 

Peter难受，可是他甚至连说一句话的力气都没有。

 

“Sir——”

 

“快给他看看！”

 

Jarvis有点惊讶于Tony的紧张表情，不过他还是很尽责地先去看看Peter的情况。

 

“Peter，感觉好点了吗？”

 

Jarvis给Peter打了一针，还给他喂了一点药，Tony等不及地来到Peter床边看他了。

 

药效很快就上来了，从半夜开始就不舒服的Peter终于有了瞌睡感，听到Tony的问话他也只是含糊地回答了几句，然后就睡过去了。

 

“Sir, Mr. Parker现在需要休息。”Jarvis委婉地说道。

 

“好，我们出去说。”

 

“Peter现在怎样？”Tony坐在沙发上用手背捂着眼，刚才看到Peter不舒服的样子，他紧张得不得了。

 

Jarvis给Tony泡了一杯热茶，然后轻轻地放在Tony面前，“Mr. Parker只要好好休息还有准时吃药，很快就可以恢复了。”

 

“等下你帮我和MIT那边说一下，这几天我也请假。”

 

到最后，Jarvis还是没有问Tony关于Peter的事情，他的确是察觉到Peter和Tony过往的情人不一样，最后他还是选择把这件事告诉给女朋友Wanda。

 

为了照顾Peter，Tony除了请假之外，他还和Peter睡在同一张床上。Peter吃了药，基本上无论白天还是黑夜都有想睡觉的欲望，可能因为他之前身体都很好没怎么病过的缘故，这一次的病格外严重。而最让Peter受宠若惊的是，Tony竟然请假亲自照顾他，而且还照顾得不错，除了厨艺依旧很烂之外。

 

“Mr. Stark，你可以不用管我的……”

 

“好了，别再说了，我已经请了假，现在你吃药。”

 

Peter把一堆药丸子和药水吞了下去，尤其是药水的那种奇怪味道他真是喝到麻木了，以后还是好好锻炼身体不要再喝这些东西了。

 

“要睡吗？”Tony给Peter量了量体温，有点偏高，但并不会让Peter感到不舒服。

 

Peter觉得自己肯定是疯了，每天早上起来，Peter都会发现自己蜷缩在Tony的怀里，而Tony则紧紧地抱着他。看着Tony的睡颜，这个老变态看起来好像没那么混蛋了，而且每当他从Tony的怀抱里出来的时候，竟然会有种不舍的感觉。

 

一定是天气太冷了，Peter是这么安慰自己的。

 

有几次Peter都看到Tony一个人偷偷地在厨房里做菜，他把Pad固定在冰箱上，然后一边看着视频一边做。Peter看到Tony暴躁地把一堆不知名的东西全部倒进垃圾桶，然后又重新开始做，Peter看着看着就不小心在沙发上睡着了，等他醒过来之后，他发现自己身上多了一块毯子。

 

Peter有点不想承认，他好像被感动了。

 

等Peter病好了之后，Tony落下的一堆工作还等着他去处理，他刚回到MIT就被赶去出差了，Peter晚上醒来之后都会为身旁空了的床感到迷惑，然后他又睡过去了。

 

“他去了出差，我都在想些什么……”

 

然而，更让Peter感到不解的是，Tony竟然没有再强迫他做爱。那个精虫上脑的老变态有时候会忍不住吻他，吻着吻着就会擦枪走火。

 

“Peter，做吗？”Tony喘着气在Peter耳边问道。

 

Peter一如既往地拒绝Tony，不过他知道是不可能的，可他就是不愿意。

 

“那好吧，晚安。”

 

Peter那晚一脸懵逼地入睡了，他明明能感觉到Tony的裤裆硬得发热。

 

一直到这个学期结束了，Peter回纽约了，他都相安无事地生活着。

 

“可能他已经对我没兴趣了吧，这是好事。”Peter是这么对自己说的。

 

Tony也回到了纽约的住所，可是他心情不太愉快，现在他就出现在Friday一个人喝闷酒。

 

Natasha饶有兴致地看着心情不好的Tony，然后开门见山地说道：“是因为那个孩子的？”

 

“What？”Tony抬起头不解地看着Natasha。

 

“Peter Parker？这是他的名字对吧？”

 

Tony面无表情地看着Natasha，面对着前女特工，Tony可不敢有过多的情绪。

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

Natasha无所谓地耸了耸肩，“Wanda告诉我的。”

 

“她怎么知道？”

 

“她接受了Jarvis的追求。”

 

“What？”

 

“Tony，我觉得你是对他有感觉了。”Natasha很简洁有力地做了个总结。

 

“什么？你说我对他……”

 

Tony下意识地想反驳Natasha，可是他却又找不到任何话去反驳。

 

Friday的环境又让Tony回想起和Peter的第一次见面，那时候他只想操这个无论外表还是声音都甜甜的男孩。等到Peter开学的时候，他没能抑制住他内心的那点龌龊，他很快就对Peter出手了。Peter的错愕和拒绝是预料之内的事情，可是Tony无法接受这个结果，所以他用威逼利诱的方式去强迫Peter，那个男孩也只能屈服在Tony的极权主义之下。噢——一个刚满18岁的男孩，叔叔在几个月前去世了，家里只剩下一个阿姨。虽然早就去世的父母给他留下了一笔遗产，可是这只足以让Peter无忧无虑地念书，可这并不足以支撑起一个家庭，尤其是Peter的叔叔去世之后，就只有May一个人养家了。Tony给Peter抛了一个诱饵，考虑到男孩的尊严，Tony从头到尾都没有把Peter当做是MB看待，他只是想Peter做自己的情人而已，他甚至给Peter一份助教的工作，以一名一年级学生的身份。Tony并不觉得Peter没有这个资格，相反，Peter很优秀。的确是有人质疑Tony的这个决定，可是Tony都替Peter挡下来了，他知道Peter绝对可以胜任，不过他没有让Peter知道这件事。

 

Tony远远低估了Peter的抗拒，这让Tony很头疼，在情场上永远都处于优势的Tony完全不知道该怎么做，Peter虽然看起来性子软，可是他却出乎意料地固执。有时候Tony看到Peter眼中的不甘，他会觉得很暴躁和很无力，而且他也不知道该怎么改变Peter的想法，他只会用更加强硬的手法让Peter屈服。

 

Peter生病的时候，Tony很后悔自己在之前强迫Peter在半户外的地方和他做爱。Peter觉得难受，他也觉得难受。他不知道为什么事情会演变到这个地步，他只是想留住这个男孩而已。

 

Peter在回到家的这段时间内都没有见过Tony了，甚至是一个电话、一个短讯都没有收过。因为时间还很多，为了打发时间，Peter应好友Harry的邀请，他去了Osborn企业实习。

 

“Peter，实习得怎样？你看起来好像不太好。”

 

Harry今天约了Peter出来吃午餐，虽然Peter成为了Osborn企业的实习生，可是两人负责的地方不一样，Harry比较偏向管理层，而Peter则偏向科研的范畴。

 

Peter过了几秒钟才抬起头，他对自己的好友露出了一个微笑：“我没事，Dr.  Connors对我很不错。。”

 

Harry挑了挑眉然后喝了口咖啡，“你从刚开始就心不在焉，发生了什么事吗？”

 

Peter犹豫了一会儿，他还是选择把事情告诉Harry，“过几天Osborn企业会和Stark Industry就合作进行交流酒会，Dr. Connors希望我也会出席。”

 

“那很好啊？你为什么要犹豫？”Harry也被父亲要求参与这次的酒会，到时候双方高层也会在酒会上大致讨论一下合作的方向，其实也就是形式上的事情而已，真正重要的合作细节会留在更加严肃的会议上进行，这种晚会也只是用来扩宽一下人际关系而已。

 

“可是……我觉得我没办法胜任，听说那不是纯粹的学术交流。”Peter觉得为难的地方不是在这里，他是害怕会遇到Tony。

 

Harry拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“听我说吧，Dr. Connors很看重你，你只要在这次晚会上更在他身后介绍一下自己，你一定可以得到很多机会的！据我所知，Dr. Connors出席这种酒会从来不会带实习生去，你是第一个！”

 

Peter想了想，然后问道：“你不是也去吗？你知道到时候Stark Industry会有什么人出席吗？”

 

“Ms. Pott是主要的代表，还有一些董事长和那边的科研人员。我和我父亲都会出席，一样也是一些董事长和科研人员。如果你在酒会觉得无聊的话，你可以来找我，我应该不用全程都待在父亲身边。”

 

“好吧，我等下就和Dr. Connors说我会参加。”

 

酒会上果然没有Tony的身影，这让Peter松了一口气，在Dr. Connors的介绍下，他认识了许多知名的博士，比如说Bruce Banner，这个拥有7个PHD的男人也是让Peter佩服的对象之一，Peter真没想到Banner竟然也被邀请进这次的合作计划里了。

 

“你就是Peter？”Banner看到Peter时有点错愕，他和Peter握了握手。

 

“Dr. Banner, 您认识我？”

 

Peter觉得很奇怪，在他身边的Connors也很感兴趣，“Bruce，你也知道这孩子？”

 

Connors和Banner是大学同学，不过他选择了去Osborn企业发展而不是留下来当教授，可两人的联系从未断过，他记得自己是没有向Banner提起过Peter的。

 

“这个……Tony和我提过你，他说你是个天才，他很看好你。”Banner不太懂得掩饰自己的表情，他现在的表情有点尴尬，但正处于错愕状态的Peter并没有注意到Banner的表情。

 

“Bruce，你——Oh！Dr. Connors!我有打扰到你们吗？”

 

Peter抬起头，他看到Banner身边站了一位漂亮性感的女性，她有着一头火红色的秀发。

 

“我应该喊你Mrs. Banner吗？”Connors开玩笑道，“你们什么时候结婚？”

 

Banner的神情变得更加尴尬了，不过可以看得出他是感到喜悦的：“婚礼定在10月。”

 

Natasha看着呆呆的Peter就有种很想逗弄他的心态，她开口问道：“你是Peter？还记得我吗？”

 

Peter这才真正地注意起眼前这位漂亮的女性，“你……你是Friday的……”

 

说到着，Peter开始觉得尴尬了，Natasha见好就收，她替Peter接下去：“那你得记得别在酒会上喝酒了，不然到时候Dr. Connors要负责送你回家。”

 

“所以我是不应该带Peter过来了？没想到你不会喝酒！”

 

在Natasha的带动下，气氛变得很愉快，Peter也抛开了那丝的尴尬和Banner交谈了起来。

 

“Tony！你竟然来了！我还在可惜你不出席呢！”Norman上前迎接了姗姗来迟的Tony。

 

“毕竟这次和Osborn企业的合作并不是小事，我当然要亲自参与。”

 

听到熟悉的声音，Peter的身体僵硬了起来。

 

“Peter，我们过去打个招呼吧，你是Dr. Stark的助教不是吗？”

 

“Yes...Dr. Connors.”

 

“Peter，你来了，感觉怎样？”Norman亲切地拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“看来.Dr. Connors也很满意你！”

 

“谢谢……那是我的荣幸。”Peter勉强地露出一个笑容，Tony在看着他。

 

“Dr. Conners，感觉怎样？Peter是我最优秀的学生。”Tony说这句话的时候目光并没有落在Connors身上，他一直看着Peter。

 

“他的确很优秀，是我最满意的实习生！”

 

大家说了几句，Tony的目光也不再停留在Peter身上了，可正当Peter准备松一口气的时候，Tony却开口道：“我想和Peter谈一谈下学期的事情，你们介意吗？”

 

Connors拍了拍Peter的肩膀，“去吧，小助教，跟在Dr. Stark身边会学到很多东西的！”

 

事实上，Peter并不能拒绝什么，他僵硬着跟着Tony去了比较僻静的地方，两人走到了会场的阳台那边。Peter站在Tony身后低着头不说话，过了好几分钟，两人之间的气氛十分安静，只是隐约听到酒会上的音乐和笑语。

 

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

 

听到Tony的道歉，Peter抬起头，他看到Tony那双漂亮的焦糖色眼睛。Peter没有说话，Tony走了过来继续说道：“我不会再逼你了，下学期你就可以搬走。”

 

Peter看着Tony，他还是没有说话，而且平静得不可思议，Peter内心第一次佩服起自己的演技，他也没料到自己的演技竟然可以这么好。

 

“你还可以继续当我的助教，你的确很有天赋，不要浪费这个机会。”

 

从头到尾都是Tony自己在说话，他说完之后看着Peter好一会儿才离开，Peter一个人站在阳台里不说话。

 

“Hey! Peter! 你还在这里，饿了吗？我拿了些食物过来，在这里吃吧。Peter——”

 

Harry走上前看了看Peter，发现Peter并没有什么不妥，可是他就是觉得奇怪，“你怎么了？刚才和Dr. Stark说了些什么吗？”

 

“没有，他只是让我继续当他的助教而已。”

 

Harry并没有追究下去，“那赶快吃东西吧！我都快饿死了！”

 

Peter重新搬回了宿舍，搬东西的那天Tony不在，好像还没有回来。那天酒会上，Tony说放他离开，可是Peter并不觉得欣喜，他反而有种失落感，他不知道为什么会这样，他直觉答案不会是他能够接受的，所以他选择不再问自己为什么。

 

Tony并没有再越界，他似乎真的单纯把Peter当做是自己的助教而不是Sex Toy了。

 

这很好，可是Peter就是有种莫名的失落。他对自己说，只是不习惯而已。

 

就这样，两人保持着算是良好的师生关系度过了一个学期，然后Peter就申请成为交换生了，他要去加拿大的BCIT交换一个学期。在登机之前，Peter收到了Tony的一则短信——

 

助教的位置为你保留着。

 

T.S

 

Peter在BCIT认识了一些朋友，生活过得不错，可是当交换期结束的时候，Peter却没有任何不舍，他现在无比迫切地想回去自己生活的地方。他习惯性地看了看手机，然后点开了Tony在半年前发给他的那则短信。

 

因为要May要工作的关系，所以并没有去接Peter机。正当Peter打算坐公交车回去的时候，他被人叫住了。

 

“Peter，欢迎回来。”

 

Peter以为自己有幻听了，可是他还是回过头，他看到Tony就站在他身后，取下眼镜对Peter露出一个微笑。

 

Tony那天在Peter家楼下问了Peter一个问题：“Peter，我能正式追求你吗？”

 

Peter没有答应，可是他也没有拒绝。

 

“Peter，等下一起去吃饭？”

 

“Peter，要我送你过去吗？”

 

“Peter，你今晚有空吗？”

 

Peter一开始是拒绝的，可是Tony却好像完全不在乎一样，到了第二天继续约他。然而，Peter并不觉得厌烦。

 

“好，我们去吃饭吧。”

 

“谢谢你送我过来。”

 

“我今晚有空。”

 

Tony在送Peter回宿舍的时候，他在车上和Peter交换了一个吻。

 

“晚安，Peter。”

 

Peter没有拒绝这个吻，然后到了第二次Tony送Peter回来，两人又交换了一个吻。

 

就这样又过了一个学期，可是Peter依旧没有提过答应Tony追求的事情。

 

“Peter，Stark Industry有个实习机会，你要过来吗？”

 

在学期结束之前，Tony这样问Peter。

 

“怎么了？”Peter不解地抬起头看着Tony。

 

“Stark Industry绝对不比Osborn差，你不来试试看吗？”

 

Peter低下头思考了一会儿，Tony看着Peter思考感到有点紧张，他下意识地握紧拳头。

 

“好，我要什么时候去面试？”

 

Tony竟然每天都早早地过来Stark Industry视察，这让Pepper觉得很新奇，要知道这家伙奉行“如果没事不要叫我过来，有事更不要叫我过来”的我行我素政策。最近他这么勤奋地过来这边，简直是本年度最罕见事件！

 

“Peter，等下你要跟我们一起去吃饭吗？”Pepper开完会之后顺便问了问Peter，虽然他是实习生，不过他的能力很优秀，Pepper并不介意提携一下他。

 

“呃……不了，Ms. Pott...谢谢您的好意，我约了别人吃饭。”

 

“好吧，辛苦你了！下午见。”

 

Pepper总算知道Peter约了谁吃饭了，也总算知道为什么Tony会突然这么勤奋地工作了。

 

“在这里遇到你们真巧！”

 

Pepper可以向上帝保证，她就是故意要上前和他们两个打招呼的！

 

“Peter你是约了Tony吃饭吗？”Pepper微笑着把目光转向Tony那边，“所以Tony你是怕Peter不适应实习环境才过来吗？”

 

其实Stark Industry是有员工餐厅的，而且请来的都是米其林大厨，只是员工偶尔也会想转换一下口味，而且Peter和Tony一起吃饭的事情不太好公开，只是今天就这么巧地遇到了Pepper。

 

Peter没有说话，事实上他不知道该说些什么好，只好用求助于Tony。

 

“Um...Pepper，毕竟是我介绍Peter过来的……You know——”

 

看着Tony语无伦次真的很有趣！Pepper觉得最近的工作压力都舒缓了！

 

“Okay——我不管你怎样，总之不要打扰你的小男朋友工作，清楚了吗？”

 

说完这句，Pepper就走去餐厅的另外一边用餐了，现在Peter和Tony之间的气氛很尴尬，Peter甚至有点脸红了。

 

在送Peter回去的时候，Tony又下定决定地再问Peter一遍：“Peter，你愿意接受我的追求吗？”

 

正准备下车的Peter停下了动作，他低着头不说话。

 

Tony等了几分钟，他看了看手表：“休息时间快结束了，你赶快上去吧——”

 

Peter捧起Tony的脸，他吻住了Tony。

 

这段时间中，Tony是错愕的，等到Peter从车上下来他才回过神来。

 

“你的意思是答应了吗？Peter？”Tony觉得自己的心跳好像有点快，他期待着Peter的答案。

 

“小声一点！”Peter有点恼羞成怒，他走过来小声地对Tony说道：“我不是已经告诉你答案了吗？我要去工作了！再见！”

 

Tony觉得很开心，他坐在跑车驾驶座上笑了几分钟，然后他才保持原样开车离开了，等下Peter下班之后要过来接他！

 

“So——你们是和好了？”Natasha看着眼前的Tony和Peter，“Peter，要喝一杯吗？”

 

“不！他今天不喝酒！”


	17. 番外 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #后穴高潮

Peter惹Tony生气了。

 

是的，他们两位是唯一一对直接在MIT的毕业典礼上结婚的新人。Peter拿到学士学位之后留下来继续攻读硕士和博士，依旧是Tony的助教，老生们都很习惯地戴上墨镜，可怜的新生在不知情的情况下被闪瞎了眼。

 

“学长/学姐，他们这是……”有不问世事只专心念书的学霸呆呆地看着Dr. Stark牵着助教Parker的手离开了，他们整个人都不太好了。

 

“学弟/学妹，你很快就习惯了，有看他们的婚礼吗？我给你发一条链接。”

 

热心的学长/学姐给学弟/学妹们发了MIT毕业典礼的录影，他们看完之后就更加不好了。

 

“毕业典礼上……可以结婚的吗？”

 

哟——可怜的娃儿——老油条们都用怜悯的眼神看着他们：“那是Tony Stark, 你觉得Dr. Stark有什么是做不出来的？”

 

“就是，连自己的助教都搞上了……不过我就是莫名觉得高兴就是了！”

 

“啧啧——听说还有人撞破他们在教室里那个！”

 

新生们又收到了一条论坛链接——

 

“记得注册为会员，每天都有官方发糖！男女不拒！”

 

坑了，坑了，全部都坑了。

 

新生Get。

 

前情提要完成了，让我们先把注意力放回“Peter惹Tony生气了”这一部分。

 

因为Peter在忙硕士班的事情，他的生活几乎被大量的论文和研讨会给攻陷了，导致在2月14日这个浓情蜜意的日子里，他成功地忽略了自己的丈夫。

 

事情是这样的——

 

**2** **月** **1** **日**

Tony瞒着Peter准备了情人节礼物，是的，他很早就准备了礼物。这是他们婚后的第一个情人节，Tony很重视这一个节日。一般来说，只有Tony重视这个节日，Peter在这方面太迟钝了，他对这些节日不太敏感，所以只好让Tony来做主导了。好吧，Tony他乐意！

 

**2** **月** **13** **日**

Tony觉得有点紧张，情人节礼物是他亲手做的，一只手表。他还记得和Peter一夜情后的那天早上在床边捡到的那只手表，表面裂开了，时针停止转动。在他和Peter坦白的时候，Peter收回了那只表，不过之后就再也没有戴上新手表了。

 

 **2** **月** **14** **日** **上午**

Tony故意把Peter支去代替他参加研讨会，然后他一个人在家里布置，务求让Peter一进门就能感受到浓厚的情人节气氛。Peter会感动地上前抱着他，而他会吻着Tony，他们还可以在厨房里来一发，在沙发上来一发，在花园里来一发，在床上来一发……

 

Tony很兴奋也很期待，最近Peter忙着学业，他们都没时间做爱了，今天正好可以补回来！

 

 **2** **月** **14** **日** **下午**

“Tony，我午餐不陪你吃了，研讨会又延迟了！”

 

“Okay…那我们晚餐再一起吃吧！”

 

Tony正努力扮演着善解人意的丈夫，毕竟他也是很支持Peter继续念书的，反正有他养着。而Peter也的确需要参与更多的研讨会，这样他才会学到更多东西。

 

 **2** **月** **14** **日** **晚上** **7** **点**

Tony假装淡定地看着时间，现在才晚上7点而已，也只不过是打给Peter十几通电话都每人听而已。

 

 **2** **月** **14** **日** **晚上** **8** **点**

Tony有点烦躁，他看着通讯记录和短讯记录，加起来都几百条了，可是Peter还是没有回应他。Tony不禁在想，是不是Peter出了什么危险了？

 

Tony又问了问教授，这才得知原来研讨会还没结束。

 

至少，Peter是安全的。

 

 **2** **月** **14** **日** **晚上** **9** **点**

Tony收到了一个来自Peter的短讯，他马上点开来看——

 

Tony：

 

I’m sorry.今天应该没办法陪你吃晚餐了，你自己先吃吧！我现在要陪研讨会的人去庆祝。

 

Peter

 

FUCK！

 

Tony差点把手机给扔出去了，所以他从下午等到晚上是他妈的在干什么？

 

 **2** **月** **15** **日** **凌晨** **0** **点** **15** **分**

Peter回来了，他惊呆地看着家里的装饰，空气中还弥漫着额淡淡的玫瑰花香，客厅里到处都是新鲜玫瑰，有红色也有蓝色，全部都是今天早上从荷兰空运过来的。

 

Peter觉得自己好像闯祸了……

 

他和Tony的房门被锁了，Peter被锁在外面了！

 

Tony没有回应他。

 

Peter觉得这次Tony是真的生气了！

 

 **2** **月** **15** **日** **早上** **7** **点**

Peter原本打算在早上给Tony道歉，然后补偿点什么的时候——

 

Tony已经不在家里了！

 

好吧……Tony是真的很生气。

 

Peter回到学校，今天早上有Tony的课，他依旧是助教，他看到Tony已经在教室里了，可是他整个人面无表情的。

 

“Tony…”Peter趁现在教室没人，他马上上前轻声叫着Tony的名字。

 

“昨天的事，I’m sorry, 你能原谅我吗？”

 

Tony依旧面无表情，而这时候已经有学生陆续进来了。

 

“Mr. Parker, 请你去我办公室把教材拿过来。”

 

还没睡醒的学生们都清楚地听到了Dr. Stark的话——

 

“Dr. Stark刚才是不是叫Parker助教为Mr. Parker?”

 

“Dr. Stark不是一直叫他Peter的吗？”

 

“感觉好像有事情要发生了……”

 

学生们互相看了看对方，然后决定低头不再说话。

 

这一整天下来，Tony有3节课，这3节课都有上的学生表示——他们的助教兼师母Peter Parker惹自己丈夫Tony Stark生气了！

 

大新闻！这是大新闻！论坛里马上上载了最新的照片，照片里清楚地看到Tony一脸我很不爽的表情，而Peter则满脸歉意地看着他。

 

大家看了看日期，摄于2月15日，昨天是情人节，所以——

 

同学们好像发现了什么不得了的事情！

 

Tony一整天都没有给Peter好脸色，可是Peter还是很耐心地跟在Tony身后好声好气地道歉——

 

“Tony, I’m so sorry! 我不是故意要忘记的！你能不能原谅我？”

 

“No——！如果你有心的话就不会忘记昨天是情人节！昨天应该是只有你和我一起过的节日！我们会在那天晚上疯狂做爱！而不是你去参加研讨会的庆祝会，而我在家里傻傻的等你！”

 

Peter马上四处观望，还好附近都没有人，刚刚Tony那么大声地说要疯狂做爱，吓得Peter汗毛直竖。虽然他们两个结婚的事情已经人尽皆知，可是Peter的脸皮可没Tony那么薄！

 

“Tony——”Peter上前小心翼翼地抱住了Tony，然后抬起头轻轻地啄着Tony脸颊上的胡子，“Tony…Tony…Tony…”

 

Peter一直用轻柔的声音叫着Tony的名字，叫得Tony骨头都酥了。可是为了维持尊严，Tony努力地维持着面无表情。

 

成功了，Peter感觉到身下被什么东西顶着，Tony已经被他挑逗地出现反应了。

 

“Tony，我们进去？”Peter故意咬了咬Tony的耳朵，他的丈夫颤抖了一下，呼吸也变得有点不稳了。

 

“我们好久没做了，难道你不想要吗？”

 

FUCK！

 

该死的！竟然敢诱惑他！而他Tony Stark, 该死的被Peter诱惑了！

 

“Tony…Tony…哈……”Peter快速地摆动着自己的腰肢，他的双手扶着Tony的肩膀，双腿堪堪碰到地面，他踮起脚尖不断上下起伏。

 

“我……我不行了！”

 

Peter带着哭腔地喊着，他的眼角挂着泪珠，眼眶红红的，看起来非常可怜。可是，Tony完全不为所动，他用力地捏住Peter快要攀上高潮的肉柱，成功惹得Peter尖叫了出来。

 

“不要……不要……让我射！”

 

Peter和Tony一样很久没有做了，他现在渴望高潮，可是Tony的手却恶劣地捏住了他不让他射。

 

“我还没射呢，加把劲！我们一起高潮！”

 

Tony脸上挂着恶劣的笑容，偏偏Peter生不起气来，他只好咬着下唇夹紧下方，继续上下摆动。

 

Peter都不知道过了多久了，他的后穴都要麻了，每次向下坐的时候前列腺都会被顶到，顶得他越发没有力气，感觉也越来越强烈了，可是就是找不到出口释放。

 

“Tony…给我！”Peter这次真的哭了，他好想要高潮，这种不上不下的感觉太可怕了！

 

“不行！你用力一点！”Tony依旧捏着Peter那可怜的小东西，那里头部都充血得变成深粉红了，下面的两颗小球绷紧着，而Tony的气息也开始凌乱了起来，“快好了！你继续！”

 

Peter咬紧牙关继续摆动，可是他已经受不了了，虽然他很渴望射精，可是后面的小洞却出现了一种奇妙的酥麻感——

 

“啊——！”Peter放肆地叫了出来，他感觉到高潮了，他感觉到后穴喷出了一股暖流，然后无法控制地抽搐着。

 

“噢——”Tony死死地扣住Peter的盆骨，他忍不住地向上一顶，一大股精液都射进了Peter的深处。他松开捏住Peter的手，那根可怜的小东西无力地流出一股雪白的精液，小眼还不断地收缩着，精液和透明的前列腺液像是失控般的流不停。

 

Tony刚才射精的时候，明显感觉到自己的龟头被一股又一股的暖流击打，他抱起Peter看了看他的小屁股，上面已经湿透了，就连地板也留下一滩水渍，这个不是润滑剂，Tony没有用那么多。

 

“Peter，你的屁股是不是流水了？你看，地上都是你的水。你真厉害！”

 

Peter还在失神，等他回过神后眼泪已经没办法控制了，他看到Tony正慌张地看着他。

 

“Hey! 你别哭！我不欺负你了！”

 

Tony越说，Peter越哭，他把脸埋在Tony的肩膀上，口齿不清地说道：“都是你！我变得好奇怪——嗝——就像女人一样……”

 

“嘘——不关你的事，嘘——”Tony轻轻地拍着Peter的背脊，像哄小孩一样哄着Peter，“你不是觉得很舒服吗？没事的，这没什么好羞耻的。”

 

等Peter哭够了，Tony也生不起气来了，他笑着给Peter擦脸。

 

“I’m sorry...我真的忘了昨天是情人节……”Peter吻了吻Tony的嘴角，“我以后都不会忘记了……你可以原谅我了吗？”

 

“我原谅你了！”Tony给Peter一个绵长的深吻，“我的错，有你在，每天都是情人节。”


	18. 番外 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #电话Play  
> #失禁Play

Tony和Peter最近都很忙，即便是住在一起，可是因为工作和学业的关系，两人的休息时间都错开了，现在数一数日子也有几个礼拜没有真正地相处过了。

 

胃部已经饿得受不了了，Peter才肯从书桌前移开自己的屁股出去做晚餐。正当他想打电话给Tony叫他赶快回来吃晚餐的时候，他才记得Tony现在应该还在离开美国的飞机上。

 

草草地解决了一个人的晚餐，Peter洗完餐具后正准备回书房继续和他的论文搏斗时，他收到了一通来自Tony的电话。

 

“Tony，你已经到了吗？”

 

“呼——刚到酒店，你吃了晚餐没？”

 

听到Tony有点疲惫的声音，Peter觉得有点心疼，他的语气带了点担心：“我已经吃完了，你你刚到的话就赶快用餐然后休息吧，等你回来我们再聊。”

 

“No——我们已经很久没好好相处了！你现在连我和你通话的权利都要剥夺吗？”

 

“不是……可是你的声音听起来很累。”Peter的目的地从书房改成了房间，他随意地躺在柔软的床上和Tony继续聊电话。

 

“也就十几个小时而已，我现在倒时差睡不着，你必须和我聊天！”

 

Tony用威胁的语气命令Peter和他聊天，这让他感到哭笑不得，有时候他总觉得Tony是越大越往回长小了。

 

“好，你要聊什么？”

 

Tony那边安静了一下，Peter听到脱衣服的声音，他觉得有点奇怪。

 

“你现在要去洗澡吗？”

 

“Peter，我们来玩电话play？”Tony把麦克风靠近自己的嘴，用一种特别性感沙哑的声音对另一边的Peter说出这种奇怪的要求。

 

Peter面无表情：“别闹！我还要写论文呢！”

 

“嘘……论文先别急，你还有1年的时间，可是我已经忍不住了，这几个礼拜都没有操你，难道你还能忍着？”

 

Peter突然很想捏碎电话，这个老变态是有病对吧！？

 

“不要！”Peter果断拒绝。

 

“Oh——Baby…我在用你的内裤自慰……呼……”Tony故意发出沙哑的呻吟声，透过电话传给Peter听，让Peter瞬间脸红了起来。

 

“你——老变态！为什么你手上会有我的内裤？”

 

“呵……我趁你拿去洗之前从洗衣篮里拿的……啧……抱歉，我好像把你的内裤弄湿了。”

 

Peter强忍著摔电话的冲动：“你给我马上扔了那条内裤！很脏！”

 

“再等等……反正都要弄脏了，你让我射了再扔……”

 

电话里头全都是Tony的喘息声，听得Peter面红耳赤，可是却没有挂断电话。Tony的声音太迷人了，Peter很多时候都会被他的声音迷惑，然后迷迷糊糊地被骗上床。

 

“Peter…我想念你了，我想念的那个淫荡会喷水的洞……呼……Peter？你还在吗？”

 

“闭嘴……不要再说了！”Peter虚张声势地往电话那边吼了一声，可是他那颤抖的声音暴露了自己的紧张。

 

Tony那边没有说话，可是Peter还是可以听到Tony撸动时的声音，过了好一会儿才听到Tony的低沉小声。

 

“呵呵——Peter，如果你现在就在我面前的话，我用另外一只手给你脱衣服……你还没洗澡对不对？研讨会刚结束就回家了？你现在是不是穿着正装？”

 

还没等Peter说话，Tony又开始说了：“我会用另一只手解开你衬衫的纽扣，不……或许会直接扯下来，然后我会用食指和拇指玩弄你右边的乳头……你会喊疼，可是从来不会阻止我，你喜欢暴力一点的……你的乳头会红肿挺立，然后会要求我去揉捏你另一边的乳头……听话，把衬衫的纽扣全部解开……”

 

等Peter回过神来，他的手已经开始解开衬衫了，他慌乱地把手抽出来，他感觉全身的血液都好像要沸腾起来了。

 

“不……不要再说了……”

 

Tony不管Peter虚弱的请求，他继续用那该死的迷人的声音向Peter诉说着他的幻想：“你的阴茎已经硬得受不了了，现在被裤子束缚着是不是很不舒服？我打赌你的内裤已经被沾湿了一块了……你穿白色内裤的话还能看到里面的颜色，粉红色的很可爱……”

 

Peter今天就是穿白色内裤，可是他不敢对Tony说，他只是咬着牙努力抑制着自己的声音。

 

“呼——Peter，用你的左手，拉开拉链……把内裤和裤子都从你的腿上脱下来……让我看看你那该死的漂亮的腿……喜欢我吻你的大腿内侧吗？你每次都会抖，你那里很敏感……”

 

Peter已经沉溺在Tony性感至极的声音里面了，他的身体乖乖地遵从Tony的话做出相应的动作，此时此刻的他已经开始撸动自己湿漉漉的阴茎了。

 

房间里头用的是鹅黄色的灯光，此时此刻的Peter衬衫半开，下身的裤子和内裤早已被踢到床下，原本白皙光滑的身体因为灯光的关系变得朦胧起来，紧致结实的腹肌在他的撸动下不断变化。

 

Tony怎么撸动都撸不出来，他叹了口气，他已经习惯了Peter那紧致炽热的小洞了，这种程度根本无法满足他，所以他索性放弃动作，继续在电话里诱惑着他的男孩。

 

“Peter，张开你的双腿，用你的左手抱着你的左腿，别让它乱动。”

 

Peter颤抖着手掰开自己的左腿，把膝盖压到自己的肩膀那边，而他的右手则继续缓慢地撸动着自己充血勃起而且不断流水的阴茎。

 

“抱……抱住了……”

 

听到Peter软软的无助的声音，Tony忍不住倒吸了一口气，他觉得自己的阴茎又硬了一点，他现在迫切地想操死他的男孩，往死里操，操到他失禁流泪！

 

“Peter，不要再管你的阴茎了，你的手掌是不是都湿透了？用你的食指和中指，慢慢探进你的小洞里……轻一点，你太久没被我操了，肯定很紧……你那里有没有湿了？嗯？”

 

Tony的那一声“嗯”的音调往上勾了勾，Peter全身都颤抖了一下，仿佛过电了一样，他忍不住叫了出来。

 

“啊……Tony……Tony……我已经进去了……那里湿了……哈……”

 

Peter在Tony还未指导的情况下，按照以往Tony给自己扩张的经验自己扩张了起来。

 

“Tony……我想你进来……啊！碰到了……碰到那里了！”

 

“Good…Good! 我的好男孩，就这样继续碰那一点，用手指把自己操射可以吗？”

 

“我要你……我要你……哈——不行了……”

 

Peter大口大口地喘气，他越渴望Tony的插入，他的小洞就分泌出越多的汁液出来，他的手指也越来越用力地捅着那一点，那根可怜的阴茎不断地流出透明的液体，并且开始颤抖起来。

 

“Tony——我要……我要射了！”

 

Peter在床上失控地尖叫地喊着，突然听到房门开启的声音——

 

Tony就站在房门前，而Peter则突然感到一阵窒息，他的手指就这样留在自己粉嫩的小洞里头，他的阴茎已经开始肆无忌惮地喷发着浊白的精液。

 

在看到Tony的那一刹那，Peter的脑子一片空白，等他陷入一个炽热的怀抱时，他才后知后觉地想起自己刚才在Tony眼前玩弄着自己的小洞还射了出来。

 

“Peter…I miss you…”Tony贪婪地吻着Peter的脖子，身下的勃起已经急不可耐地想要操坏怀中的男孩了。

 

Peter没有说话，他紧闭着双眼装死，整张脸都红透了。

 

Tony抓住Peter刚才用来自慰的手，张开嘴给Peter舔干净手指上的汁液——

 

“别！”Peter用力把手抽了出来，这个老变态在舔什么！

 

“很恶心！”Peter生气地推开了Tony，“老变态！”

 

Tony不知廉耻地靠近Peter，然后开口说道：“再叫几声来听听？我听着你的声音就硬得不得了了。”

 

“你——我要洗澡！你自己解决！”Peter都不知道该怎么骂他，只好拿起床下的内裤准备穿好，结果被Tony夺过那那条内裤又随意地扔了出去。

 

“要洗澡是不是？一起吧——”

 

不等Peter反对，Tony已经抱起Peter直接进了浴室，衣服都还没脱净就开水，然后把Peter压在浴室的落地玻璃前，在蒸汽还没有模糊掉透明玻璃前，Peter和Tony还是可以看到对面的镜子——

 

Peter身上还挂着衬衫，可是下身却光溜溜的，那根已经软下来的阴茎正可怜兮兮地滴着水。

 

“Peter……你这里……”

 

Tony粗鲁地用手指插进Peter的小洞，直接用力按着Peter的那一点。

 

“啊——！”Peter疲软的阴茎马上挺翘起来，可是这突如其来的快感让他双腿无力支撑，直接贴着落地玻璃滑落着跪在浴室的地板上。Peter只能堪堪地扶着滑腻的透明玻璃才能支撑着自己，结果Tony却跟着跪下，那根硬起来的阴茎已经准确地捅了进去。

 

“呼——”Tony叹息了一声，就是这种感觉……

 

“你干嘛？让我起来——啊！”

 

Tony不管Peter的挣扎，他把Peter压在落地玻璃上，双手死死按着Peter扶着玻璃的手不让他乱动，两条有力的大腿卡在Peter长大的双腿中间，Peter整个胸膛乃至下巴都紧紧地贴在玻璃上，再加上越来越多的蒸汽，这让Peter有种快窒息的感觉。

 

Tony没有再管Peter的挣扎，刚才Peter都插着自己射了一遍，扩张已经做的足够多了，现在Peter必须满足自己的大龄男友那憋了几个星期的性需求。

 

“哈……啊——太深了……太深了！不行……”Peter感觉到自己硬挺的阴茎不断敲打着前面的玻璃，玻璃有点冰冷，可是有时候又会有热水顺着玻璃流下来，然后打到他的阴茎上。

 

Tony红着眼用力地挺着自己的腰，一遍又一遍地深深地操着他的男孩。

 

“Tony……Tony……Tony……”

 

Peter到最后只会叫着Tony的名字，一直到他再次被操射了，身后的人还没有停止动作。

 

“不行了……这次真的不行了！”Peter哭着拍打着玻璃，可是Tony很大力地禁锢着Peter的手腕，所以Peter只能小幅度地拍打着，他感觉到自己已经没有东西可以射了，反而有一种熟悉的冲动感。

 

“Peter…再坚持一下，我要……噢——”Tony用力地向上一顶，憋了好几个星期的精液深深地射进了Peter的体内。

 

“啊！”Peter尖叫着高潮了，他的后方喷出了大量炽热的汁液，而前方的阴茎则喷洒出金黄色的尿液。


End file.
